


3rd July

by Obliviouschyld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Heartache, Long-Distance Friendship, Not sure if it is a happy or sad ending. Depends on your perspective I guess., Sad, same day different year, skype text email calling friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Inspired by the book/movie One Day (by David Nicholls) and the first time Mark and Jackson met.One day is all it takes to change your life.





	1. Prologue

> **“That was a memorable day to me, for it made great changes in me.**
> 
> **But it is the same with any life. Imagine one selected day struck out of it, and think how different its course would have been.**
> 
> **Pause you who read this, and think for a moment of the long chain of iron or gold, of thorns or flowers, that would never have bound you, but for the formation of the first link on one memorable day.”**
> 
> **\- Charles Dicken, The Great Expectations**

* This Quote is taken from the book One Day by David Nicholls 


	2. 3rd July 2011

Mark is 18, Jackson is 17.

 

They first met on the last day of school. Ironic isn’t it? First of the last. Maybe for Jackson. For Mark, he noticed that boisterous guy walking around with his posse. Like Moses parting the red sea whenever he walks around. It doesn’t hurt that he was good looking to boot. Mark only heard about good things about that guy. Even though they were two foreign students in UK, they live a different life so to speak. 

 

I think, the only time that they had ever spoken to each other was during orientation for the new foreign students when Jackson had just arrived in their school. I don't think that counts as speaking either. The only thing that Mark said to him was, “Here’s the orientation leaflet and if you need more information, you can speak to that guy with the flag in his hand about it.” The end. 

 

I guess they would see each other from time to time but both of them never acknowledge the other being the fact that they were in different grades and they don’t hang out with the same group of people. Jackson was what they call the cool group while Mark, well, not to say that he was in the nerd group, but he was with the smart group. I’m not saying that Jackson wasn’t smart, well he was. But, people generally assume that he was a plain jock. Mark on the other hand was actually a swimmer for their school which most people didn’t know as it wasn’t a popular sport like football or rugby.

 

So back to the time when they finally had spoken to each other. Somebody had managed to spill beer on Mark’s clothes, so he went to the washroom to clean up. While he was cleaning up, suddenly somebody went into the same washroom and quickly lock the door. Before he could say anything, the guy put his finger to his lips. He heard a knock and a girl’s voice.

“Jackson are you in there?”

Jackson turned towards Mark with his puppy eyes pleading for help.

“Sorry, I’m not Jackson,” was all Mark could say. 

“Sorry. I’m sure I saw him here just now,” said the second voice.

“Maybe it was somebody else. Let’s go look elsewhere,” replied the third voice.

They waited till they heard the voice and the footsteps leave before speaking again.

 

“Sorry, to barge in like this.”

“It’s okay. I’ll leave you alone now.”

“No, no, no… You can stay. If you don’t mind, can I just stay here too? Just till I know the coast is clear? Please?”

Mark nods his head and continues to try to clean his clothes.

“You are Mark right?” 

Jackson was now sitting inside the bathtub. Mark turned around to look at him. He was quite surprised that one of the most popular in school knows who he is.

“How did you know my name?” tilting his head to the side.

Mark saw a faint tint on Jackson’s cheeks while the younger was rubbing his neck nervously.

“First day orientation. You were there registering all the new foreign students right?”

Mark nods his head.

“Some of the girls was swooning over you.”

Jackson grins.

Mark mouthed the word Oh and Jackson could see that the elder’s cheeks was blushing. Mark continues to dab the stain dry after washing it with water.

“What brings you in here Mark?”

“Somebody spilt beer on me. You running away from the girls?”

“Well… Kind of. They were sticking to me like glue and I couldn't get rid of them and they kept following me wherever I went so I had to run for it when the opportunity arise.”

Mark chuckles.

“Hey! Don’t judge!” 

For some reason, Jackson felt like he had to defend himself. Mark raise both his hands in mock surrender and shook his head.

“Not judging at all.”

Jackson smiles.

 

Soon, both of them started talking and laughing. During that time, somehow Jackson manage to sneak in some more beer into the washroom and Mark was somehow in the bathtub with Jackson. Of course, they locked the door to continue their conversation. For some strange reason, throughout the night, nobody knock on the door wanting to use the washroom which works well for both of them. They were having an uninterrupted conversation between them.

 

Jackson could not help but admire Mark. From his blondish brownish hair. If that was even a colour but in Jackson’s mind, that was the colour of Mark’s hair. It wasn’t blonde enough to be called blonde or brown enough to safely say it is brown. So that’s how blondish brownish became a colour for him. Don’t get him started on his eyes. It had this childlike curiosity about it in the way he looks at Jackson or even the things around him. It was as if he was looking at things for the first time every time and like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. It had a certain owlish look when he looks at someone. But it made you feel like you were the only person in the world at that moment. It was as if he was looking into your soul. 

 

His cute nose, the way he scrunches it when he looks annoyed at something or disagree with what he said. He cheekbones and jawline, so defined. His lips. Those thin, pinkish reddish lips. The way he would run his tongue on it to moisten it but usually he doesn’t do it on purpose. It was something he did because of habit. The way he smiles. How it showcases his pearly white teeth and those canines, one would think he is a vampire. But a handsome vampire of course like Lestat or something. His body, lithe, toned, well proportioned. But there was something about his hands, those long tapered fingers. It wasn’t muscular or veiny like most guys. His somehow was very, how to say it, elegant. Very refine. If it was up to Jackson, he could stare at Mark the whole day and not say anything at all.

 

Jackson only realizes that he was staring at Mark when the elder started knocking his head.

“Hello? Jackson? Are you still there?”

“Ouch! Did you just knock my head?”

Mark grins, “No. I think the beer is getting to you.”

Jackson sulks. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at his predicament. He ruffles Jackson’s hair. He was wondering how the hell did he end up in a bathtub, in a washroom in the house by the lake, drinking beer talking to one of the most popular guys in school.

 

His platinum blonde hair was borderline white to Mark but somehow it suits the younger. His eyes. So big and round. Like deep ends of the ocean and that you could just get lost in them if you look long enough. It made Mark feel like he has to open his eyes bigger just to look at Jackson. But the cutest thing about this guy was his smile. His smile was really genuine. It is like something from deep within and it is shown via his smile but at the moment, that smile wasn’t present at the moment as he was sulking. His lips pouting and the lower lips jutting out. It just made Mark wants to squish his cheeks but he knew he shouldn’t be pushing his luck unless he wants a full blown tantrum by Jackson in the tub. But he couldn’t help himself so Mark did just that.

“Mark…” whines Jackson which made him laugh even harder. Jackson really didn’t mind as he like the way Mark laughs. That high pitch demoniacal laugh he would call it. Mark stood up abruptly which stunned Jackson. Jackson wondered did he stepped out of line.

“Let’s take a walk Jackson. It’s getting a bit stuffy in here, don’t you think?” giving Jackson a smile. Jackson nods his head and follows Mark out.

 

They explored the house and the surroundings while talking. They were talking about anything and everything. It wasn’t as awkward that they thought it would be. It was nice if they would say so themselves. They even stopped by the kitchen to get hydrated and fill themselves with snacks. Jackson practically drag Mark out when he saw the three girls that was looking for him. It didn’t matter if Mark’s hands was in the middle of taking a cookie. Mark was going to protest but he saw suspicious girls staring his way when Jackson pulled him. So he put two and two together. Jackson was running away from them. He followed him dutifully. After walking around for awhile, they saw the boathouse and decided to explore it. I know, you might be thinking that they would get down and dirty at the boathouse. Wrong! They were happy to find a nice spot overlooking the lake by the jetty. It was quite a distance away from the house and it was quiet. A nice place for them to talk or not talk and just hang out. They both lay down on the jetty, staring at the stars and talking nothing in particular or just not talking at all. Very contradicting isn’t it? But that was the case.

 

You would think that they would be talking about girls or something not important. You would be surprised what they were sharing. They were talking about their hopes and dreams. Where they wanna go. Where they wanna be. What they wanna be. The endless opportunities. They even shared their fears for some reason. Something that you never thought you would share with someone you’ve just met. But for Mark and Jackson, they felt like they had known each other their wholes lives and they were just merely updating each other. Does that make sense? 

 

Wasn’t long when Jackson’s friends was looking for him. Mark and him exchanged looks before getting up and making their way back to the house. Hands brushing each others but none willing to make the move of holding it. It was as if they were happy enough to be so near and yet so far. It was after all, the first of the last or the last of the first for both of them. It wasn’t fair to try to start something at this point of time, isn’t it? But they could always be friends right? Everybody needs a friend. An extra friend doesn’t hurt.

“Dive safe Jacks.”

Jackson smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a slow updated story. So bear with me. Thanks for reading though...


	3. 3rd July 2012

Mark is 19, Jackson is 18

 

“WAKE UP!!!” Jackson shouted via skype. He was giggling like a mad hyena. 

Mark looked at him groggily. Not very happy that the younger had woken him up so early in the morning. Mark was sure that either he had pre-drinks before going out or he was just excited that he was going out that night. Either way, he wasn’t very happy to be woken up the way he was and he was already plotting 10,000 ways to kill Jackson at the moment.

“Shut up asshole. It’s still early here. Why did you choose such an ungodly hour to talk to me?” 

Jackson started laughing. 

“Well, I figure that you needed to wake up for your classes today anyway so I thought I’d be a good friend and give you a wake up call.”

“Remind me again why are we friends,” Mark complaining.

Jackson started laughing and began updating his life to Mark. Mark in his groggy state was able to give him the right response and update his life to Jackson as well before the younger lectures him about not telling him about his daily activities etc.

 

Who would have thought that fateful encounter would become a friendship that lasted between two continents. Mark was back in LA taking engineering while Jackson had already graduated high school and is now studying Mass Communications in Hong Kong. They had been exchanging emails for the past year and had started skyping each other regularly, well kind of. It was a bit hard coordinating the time with each other especially when Hong Kong is 16 hours ahead of LA. So if it was 10.00pm in Hong Kong, it would be 6.00am in LA. That would make a sleepy or hyper Jackson and a groggy moody Mark trying to talk to each other. But it works. Neither of them really cared. They either catched up via skype or texting or a call once in a blue moon.

 

Mark was always busy with his projects of making something. He was an engineering student of course so his sole purpose was to create something or to modify something to fit something if you know what I mean. It works well for someone as quiet as he is. As for Jackson, communications was the perfect course for someone as outgoing and loud as he is. It fits right with his character. Both of them were doing something that they both love. Something fitting with their nature. 

 

Throughout the years, Mark and Jackson maintained their long distance friendship. Their friends in LA and Hong Kong was very surprised that they were able to do that. Talking to someone who is at the other side of the world like they see them everyday. It doesn’t matter how often or how little did they talk to each other, they could just pick up where they had left like it was nothing. This is the type of friendship that everybody would be jealous about. Sometimes, Jackson would just text or email Mark randomly not knowing when the elder would reply but he was rest assured that he would always get a reply no matter what. It wasn’t so much that he needed an answer right away. He just wanted to let the other know that he was thinking of him. Mark on the other hand likes how their friendship didn’t need them to be in touch constantly. But he was even closer to Jackson then those he sees everyday.

 

**Jacks:** Marks, I have tonnes of homework and I’m dying. Please come and rescue me.

**Marks:** Suffer Jacks suffer muahahaha

**Jacks:** You are being cruel

**Marks:** I told you months ago to get some of them started. But did you listen? NO

**Jacks:** Ugh… I hate you

**Marks:** You love me

**Jacks:** Ugh

**Marks:** Now stop procrastinating. Talk to you soon. Call you around 6.00pm my time so that would be...

**Jacks:** 10.00 am my time. Fine. See you later alligator

**Marks:** After a while crocodile

 

So you see, their conversation wasn’t always deep or anything. It could be just as simple as whining to the other person about their life and it was comforting to know that you have that one person who would always listen to you no matter what. But sometimes, they just want to tell the other something in person and that warrants a long distance call and a hefty bill.

 

“Jacks! Guess what?” 

“You finally called Marks! It only took you a few more months later.” 

“I did say I would call didn’t I? I just didn’t say when asshole.” 

“I hate it when you are right. What?” 

“Guess who went skydiving?”

“You crazy mother fucker! You seriously did it?”

“Duh! You won’t join me Jacks.” 

“I have a weak heart kay!”

“Ya ya ya… Whatever. I’ll send you pictures and videos soon okay.” 

“Stay safe Marks. Always. Some day your adrenaline rush-ness is going to get you killed.” 

“Don’t worry Jacks. I always do. Hey I gotta go. The bill. ”

“Yeah. I know. See you later alligator.” 

“After a while crocodile.” 

 

As soon as Jackson puts down the phone, he realize that Mark didn’t tell him when and where he went skydiving. That crazy adrenaline rush junkie will give him a heart attack one day. He also knows that Mark wasn’t going to tell him when and make him worry about him all the time. He knew it was better that he just do it and show him the evidence later. Though it was nice of him to think about his sanity.

 

Jackson joined the his university’s basketball team as a point guard. He was quite good and would update Mark from time to time about his matches. Even though Mark wasn’t there to give him support, he knew that Mark was supporting him in his own way, even if it meant waking up during ungodly hours in the morning to wait for him to skype him and give him the play by play about the match. Mark would always wear Jackson’s university hoodie to show support when he skypes him. They had bought each other hoodies from their respective universities and send it to the other. It was a way to tell the other to think about them or to have something that reminds them of the other. 

 

It wasn’t odd for them to tell the other about their relationship of the moment. It was more of Jackson telling Mark about his relationships and not the other way round. Mark’s excuse was that he was too busy with school work to find somebody. Jackson’s excuse for Mark was that he was just too choosy and picky about who he dates. Usually it would turn into a silly argument via email for them.

 

************************************************************************************************

_ Dear Choosy Marks,  _

 

_ I’m just saying that you should just put yourself out there. I’m sure there are plenty of GIRLS and GUYS who would love to get into your pants. _

 

_ See you later alligator,  _

_ Jacks the great. _

************************************************************************************************

_ Dear Asshole Jacks, _

 

_ No. I’m busy with school work. Maybe you should try that to. I know that there are plenty of GIRLS and GUYS who wants to get in your pants but please keep your pants tight in this day and age. _

 

_ After a while crocodile, _

_ Marks the greatest _

************************************************************************************************

_ Marks the idiot, _

 

_ I don’t go humping every boy and girl I see kay. Only those I’m with, like Eric ;p _

_ Keep me updated with your life. _

 

_ See you later alligator,  _

_ Jacks _

************************************************************************************************

_ Fapping Jacks,  _

 

_ TMI :p  _

_ You too but not so much please. Spare my untainted eyes _

 

_ After a while crocodile, _

_ Marks _

************************************************************************************************

 

It isn’t always about the fun and games they were having. Sometimes when the other need the other person, they would go great lengths to show the other that they were there. You know what I mean? When Mark needed someone to talk to after a stressful week, Jackson would sacrifice his sleep time just to skype with him until he was feeling better. Or when Jackson needed to talk to Mark when he had broken with his partner and was feeling down about it, Mark was texting him nonstop and skyping with him until he got over his breakup.

 

**Marks:** Hey u

**Jacks:** What?

**Marks:** U ok?

**Jacks:** Guess so

**Marks:** Stop moping around

**Jacks:** Ugh. Wish u were here

**Marks:** To kick your butt?

**Jacks:** Asshole

**Marks:** You’ll survive

**Jacks:** I know.

**Marks:** Take care

**Jacks:** U too. See you later alligator

**Marks:** After a while crocodile 

 

Though Jackson wouldn’t admit it, talking or texting or emailing Mark always made him feel better about everything. Mark understands him and doesn’t judge him. Okay maybe he does judge him with his clothing choices and questionable relationships but Mark doesn’t judge him judge him.

 

This was their routine, month after month year after year.  Odd hours of skype. Odd timing of texts and calls. Short emails. But the communications never stop.


	4. 3rd July 2015

Mark is 22, Jackson is 21

 

**Jacks:** See you in 16 hours time. I’m going back in time. Woo hoo!

**Marks:** Ugh… it's too early for this kinda shit

**Jacks:** You ungrateful brat! I’m flying halfway around the world to see you on your graduation day okay.

**Marks:** I’ll be flying back with you okay you idiot for your damn graduation too!

**Jacks:** Oh ya. I forgot about that. Don’t forget to pick me up from the airport asshole.

**Marks:** If you don’t stop texting me at this ungodly hour, I will!

**Jacks:** You won’t cause you love me. See you later alligator.

**Marks:** After a while crocodile

 

They were graduating the same year. It wasn’t that Jackson was smart and finished his degree early. It was because Mark’s degree takes four years to complete and Jackson’s took three years to complete. It works for both of them as they could attend the other’s graduation day. They had planned out everything. Since Mark was going to graduate earlier, Jackson would fly out to LA and spend two weeks there before Mark follows him back to Hong Kong to spend two weeks there. It was kind of like their graduation gift from their respective parents.

 

Mark was feeling slightly nervous while waiting for Jackson to get out from the arrival hall. He hasn’t seen him in 3 years. Only via skype. But he wasn’t nervous that they wouldn’t have anything to say to each other. Just nervous how they would be acting around each other.

Mark was muttering to himself wondering why Jackson wasn’t out yet even though his plane landed 30 minutes ago. Then he calmed himself down by telling himself that the immigrations line is long. He kept reading the text Jackson sent him 30 minutes ago when his plane landed.

 

**Jacks:** Roll out the red carpet cause Jackson Wang is here!

**Marks:** Just get your ass out here quick!

 

Jackson was nervous when he sent out the text. This is real. He was finally in LA and he was finally going to see Mark after that fateful night at the lakehouse. Like Mark, he wasn’t nervous that they wouldn’t have anything to talk about. He was just nervous how they would act around each other. After all, the initial crush that they had with each other has turned into a friendship or in their case bestfriendship if there was ever such a word.

 

When he finally walked out of the arrival hall, his eyes began to search desperately for Mark. He was sure that he would recognize him anywhere. As soon as his eyes landed on Mark, he could hear the elder calling him and Jackson was running towards him. The next thing Mark knew, he was holding and carrying a Jackson, hugging him and laughing.

“Took you long enough asshole!” said Mark.

“Not my fault that your country's system was slow okay. It felt like forever okay standing in line asshole!” replied Jackson happily.

“Let’s go Jacks. It’s nice to see you… in person.”

“Likewise Marks.”

 

Of course they were talking non stop from the airport to Mark’s house. Like I said, they could always pick up wherever they left off. Jackson was a bit nervous to meet Mark’s family. He was holding on to the gift that he had for Mark’s parents from his parents. He felt like he was meeting his partner’s parents but this was his best friend’s family. For some reason, he wanted them to like him but who doesn’t like him.

 

As soon as they reached Mark’s house, Jackson was greeted by Papa and Mama Tuan and his siblings. They made he felt right at home straight away.

“So, this is the infamous Jackson that Mark had been telling us about,” said Papa Tuan.

“Whatever Mark told you isn’t true unless he said that I am smart and handsome,” replied Jackson.

Mark roll his eyes and whacks Jackson’s head.

“Oi!”

The Tuan’s laughed.

“Go freshen up and we will take you out for lunch Jackson,” said Mama Tuan.

Jackson gave her a wide smile and nods.

 

Jackson was going to room with Mark. Mama Tuan had spread out an extra mattress for Jackson on Mark’s bedroom floor.

“You’ll be sleeping on the floor and the bathroom is over there,” Mark pointing towards the mattress and bathroom.

“Where do I put my luggage?”

“Anywhere there is space idiot. Now hurry up. I’m hungry!”

Jackson sticks his tongue out at Mark and went into the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes and took a quick shower. He was feeling icky from the long flight. Soon they were making their way for lunch. Jackson was pleasantly surprised when the Tuan’s brought him to In-N-Out Burger. He gave an over exaggerated kiss on Mark’s cheek when he saw him pulling up to the burger joint. Which had the elder complaining and wiping his face, “Yah… Your saliva!”

Mark was kinda blushing. Thank goodness he decided to drive him and Jackson there while his parents and Joey took the other car. His sisters was not joining them. Jackson didn’t care as he had been bugging Mark to bring him to In-N-Out Burger since he confirmed his plans to visit him. He had a skip in his steps walking towards the place which made the elder smile. When they finally sorted out their orders and sat down, the ever bubbly Jackson was having a full blown conversation with his parents. They seem to have adopted Jackson on the spot. 

 

After lunch, Mark brought Jackson around his hometown. Just driving around for a little while just to show him a glimpse of where he grew up. He didn’t plan to stay out for long knowing that the younger would be tired and they would have more time to go around after his graduation tomorrow. By the time it was dinner time, Jackson was falling asleep and Mama Tuan had to force Mark to get Jackson to go rest after dinner. Jackson insist on helping Mama Tuan with the dishes but was kicked out of the kitchen.

“Come on Jacks. Time to get you to bed before my parents kill me and before I kill you if you are not awake for my graduation tomorrow.”

Jackson yawned, “Fine.”

As soon as Jackson got out from the hot shower and his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep right away. Mark chuckled seeing how tired his best friend was but he was glad that the younger was there. Mark made an effort to help make sure Jackson’s outfit tomorrow was ironed and hanged before he went to sleep.

 

The next day was a whirlwind of chaos to get everybody awake and ready for Mark’s graduation. Soon they were all bundled up into one car, Papa and Mama Tuan, Mark, Jackson and Joey while Grace and Tammy and their family was in the other car. Jackson was cheering loudly when Mark got up on stage to receive his degree which made him slightly embarrassed because of all things he had to hear the younger say was Markiepooh. Where the hell did that nickname come from. After the ceremony was finished, Mark made his way to his family and the first thing he did was get Jackson in a headlocked for embarrassing him.

“Hey! What is that for Marks?”

“Markiepooh? Seriously Jacks? In front of the entire damn university!”

Jackson was struggling to get out from the headlock.

“It’s not as if you are coming back here again. Now let go!”

Mark wasn’t going to let go until Papa Tuan told him to. Which made Jackson sticking out his tongue at Mark as a form of retaliation.

Jackson became their unofficial photographer taking their family pics. Papa Tuan took some of Mark and Jackson and even got a passerby to take picture of all of them including Jackson.

 

The next two weeks was spent bringing Jackson around LA namely Disneyland as the younger had been bugging him to bring him there as well but he kinda regretted it when the elder force him to go on rides with him not knowing that the younger has a fear of heights. They manage to squeeze in a short road trip to Las vegas as well.

 

In a blink of an eye, the two weeks that Jackson spent in LA was up and it was time for Mark to fly with him back to Hong Kong. Papa and Mama Tuan sent their eldest son, Mark Tuan and newest son, Jackson Tuan to the airport, making Jackson promise them to send their regards to his parents and the gift that they had prepared for them.

“Don’t worry papa and mama. I’ll let my daddy and mummy know. Take care!” giving Papa and Mama Tuan a tight hug.

 

It was nice to have company on a long flight. Jackson was really glad that he didn’t have to fly back to Hong Kong alone. He and Mark ended up talking or watching movies on the flight and especially sleeping. Mark was a bit nervous to meet Jackson’s parents. Not like meeting your partner parent’s kinda way but more like a meet somebody new kinda way. Jackson’s parents picked them up from the airport and gave them both a warm hug. Daddy and Mummy Wang was pleasantly surprised when Mark spoke to them in mandarin. They chastise Jackson for not telling them which ended up Mark being punched in the arm by him.

“You never told me you could speak mandarin Marks.”

“Did you not hear me talking to my parents Jacks?” glaring at the younger.

“Oh, maybe I just didn’t notice.”

Mark punched him back.

 

Daddy and Mummy Wang took them out for dinner before heading back home to let them rest. Of course, Jackson was telling them about his trip in LA until Mark had to remind him to give them the gift from his parents.

“Jacks, don’t forget the gift from papa and mama,” whispered Mark.

“Oh ya! It’s in my luggage. Will give them when we reach home.”

Mark was sure he was being adopted by the Wang’s as well by the time dinner was over as he was having fun teasing Jackson about little little things and Daddy and Mummy Wang was siding him.

“Mummy, why are you helping Marks. I’m your son,” whines Jackson.

“Cause I am Mark Wang, right mummy?” tease Mark.

“He is right Gaga,” adds Mummy Wang which made the younger whined even more.

 

As soon as they got home, Jackson and Mark retreated to Jackson’s room. He had a king size bed so Mark was going to have to share the bed with Jackson which he didn’t mind.

“Marks, you take a bath first. I’m going to give daddy and mummy the gift from papa and mama okay.”

“Okay Jacks.”

Mark was lying comfortably on the bed when Jackson finally came back in the room. Jackson just slumped down on the bed.

“I’m so tired. I can sleep forever.”

“Okay Rip Van Winkle, go take a bath. I’m pretty sure the smell I’m smelling is coming from you.”

“Oi!”

Jackson threw a pillow at Mark which made him laughed like crazy.

“You’ll feel better Jacks. Now go!”

“Whatever. Daddy and mummy is bringing us out for dim sum for breakfast,” as he made his way to the bathroom.

“Okay.”

Mark yawned and made himself comfortable on the bed. By the time Jackson had finished taking his bath, Mark was already in slumber land. Jackson chuckled softly and switch off the lights before climbing into bed.

 

As Jackson’s graduation was two days before Mark’s flight back home, Jackson took him around the sights of Hong Kong. Of course he had to bring Mark to Disneyland to make a comparison between those two places but he tried to put his foot down when Mark asked him to go on rides with him. He would have been able to escape if it wasn’t for Mark making sad puppy faces at Mummy Wang which made mummy asking Jackson to accompany their new son.

“Yah… Marks, that is so unfair! You are exploiting mummy!”

“Am not,” sticking his tongue out at the younger.

It was fun visiting Jackson’s hometown. They were having fun eating everywhere and walking around. Most of the time it was just the two of them. Just like Mark, Jackson was being his tour guide and food guide. They even manage to go to Macau to visit the famous St Paul’s cathedral. Basically being very touristy.

 

On the day of Jackson’s graduation, Mark was being loud for once. As Jackson walked up on stage to receive his degree, Mark was shouting Wang Mandu which made Jackson turned around. Daddy and Mummy Wang couldn’t help but giggle. As soon as the ceremony was finished, Jackson made his way to his parents. Before he could murder Mark, Mark took cover behind Mummy Wang.

“Seriously Marks? Wang Mandu? Of all things!”

Mark continued laughing like a maniac.

“Couldn’t you think of anything better?”

“Better than Markiepooh okay.”

“If I'm Wang Mandu, you would be Wang Dimsum!”

“If I'm Markiepooh, you would be Jackiepooh!”

“Yien, Gaga, behave,” said Mummy Wang.

“Yes mummy,” both boys saluting to her.

Daddy and Mummy Wang took them for dinner at a famous 5 star restaurant to celebrate their graduation.

 

On the last day together, Jackson and Mark spent it with Daddy and Mummy Wang. After dinner time, Jackson and Mark took a walk around before heading back home for Mark to pack. They found a bench at a nearby park. They just sat there talking about their plans.

“Hey Jacks, I got something for you for your graduation.”

“What a coincidence Marks. Me too.”

They both chuckled.

“On the count of 3, we both give each other our gifts okay,” said Mark. 

Jackson nods.

“1...2...3…”

They both gave each other the same looking black pouch. When they both opened it at the same time, they started laughing. They took out a platinum bracelet. It was exactly the same except for the engraving. Mark had Jackson’s bracelet engraved with the word Crocodile Jacks while Jackson had Mark’s bracelet engraved with the word Alligator Marks. They stayed up the whole night chatting and promises of using the bracelet always.

 

Mark was a bit sad to leave the Wang’s but it was the end of his holiday and it was time to go back to face reality. Mark hugged Daddy and Mummy Wang and promised that he would visit them when he can. As usual, Jackson and Mark made promises to keep in touch. Soon, Mark’s flight was being called.

“Hey asshole, keep in touch and take care okay,” as Jackson hugs Mark.

“You took but please at a reasonable time jackass,” hugging his friend tight.

“See you later alligator.”

“After a while crocodile.”


	5. 3rd July 2017

Mark is 24, Jackson is 23.

 

Surprise, surprise. After their graduation, both Mark and Jackson decided to travel around while finding odd jobs or doing volunteer works. It wasn’t like they planned it. But both of them had felt like they wanted to go somewhere else after they graduated and do something crazy before settling down in one place. It so happened that Mark decided to volunteer to build water wells in Africa while traveling in that country.

 

Why Africa? Well, for one, Mark wanted to see the wild animals roaming the plain and it was different from what he was used to and he wanted to help out after reading about how scarce is water to that part of the world. He got all the info he needed via Water Well for Africa’s website. Since he had an engineering degree, what better way to put it in use by volunteering to build wells.

 

After staying with the villagers, Mark could understand why they needed the wells. Unclean water is one of the biggest threats to the population in Africa and millions of children died from water/hygiene related illnesses. People around the world take for granted how easy it was to get clean water unlike those in the rural of Africa. For them, it was a luxury. A luxury that they could not afford but with programs like these, they would be able to get a clean water source while learning to take care of it.

 

When he wasn’t busy building wells, he was going around exploring the plains of Africa with a guide of course. He enjoyed taking in the scenery and he was taking a lot of pictures of Africa. After all it is a chance of a lifetime to be there doing something good for a bigger cause. He knew if he was here with Jackson, the younger would be complaining about how harsh the environment is for him but still he would rough it out with him just because.

 

It was two years ago since he last saw Jackson. They had gone to each other’s graduation and spent a total of 1 month together. The most they had ever done throughout the whole time they had been friends but it was a great two weeks. After they had separated at the Hong Kong International airport, they have both gone to different directions but remained close and remained in touch just like how they say they would.

 

During the night time, when everything was quiet except for the sounds of insects, Mark would play with the bracelet that Jackson had given him and reminisce about the two weeks that they had spent together. He did miss him but knew that they would see each other again. He missed the sound of his voice and laughter and how he would make everything seem interesting. He just missed hanging out with Jackson.

 

************************************************************************************************

_ Hi Jacks, _

 

_ How are you and your partying ways in Brazil? Or was it New Orleans? I can’t keep track where you are at the moment plus I have limited internet or connection. Even now I can’t update for long as they are other people wanting to use the internet. _

 

_ I’m doing fine over here. It is an eye opening experience and it is very different. Such a basic amenities here seems like a luxury. But I wouldn’t trade this experience for anything. Hope you are having fun wherever you may be. Don’t forget to miss me! _

 

_ Take good care of yourself Jacks. Till we see each other again. _

 

_ See you later alligator (since I emailed first, I’ll have to steal your line.) _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Alligator Marks _

_ ************************************************************************************************ _

 

It was a different experience that Jackson had during the Rio Carnival in Brazil and Mardi Gras in New Orleans. Rio Carnival was like a nation wide celebration. It seems like everybody in the world and Brazil had gathered together at the Sambadrome. Not only that, it seems like every nook and cranny, they were having a street carnival at the same time. Everywhere you can see everybody dancing to the music. It was really fun and seems very hectic. The beautiful costumes and dances and the people. Damn gorgeous people literally everywhere. Eye candy.

 

What s a carnival without a guide. He met a local that was traveling home from Hong Kong. They sat next to each other and had talk all the way to Brazil. Jackson found a guide and a date at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone. It doesn’t hurt that this guide, who is a girl was damn gorgeous and offered her place for accommodation. He couldn’t wait to tell Mark about it. 

 

So hanging out and being all touristy with a hot local was the answer to Jackson’s adventurous spirit. He get to enjoy everything like a local and wasn’t being charge an extravagant amount money for it. Another plus point for him is he gets to experience what the locals experience since he has an ínsider’so to speak. Day and night he would be exploring the country. When it was bed time, he was exploring her. Soon he was leaving both the country and the lady. He was flying to the states for Mardi Gras in New Orleans.

 

What’s a trip to the states without stopping by at his “adoptive” parents house. Jackson wasn’t going to miss a chance to meet up with the Tuan’s as it was an opportunity to make Mark jealous. Of course Papa and Mama Tuan was happy that their 3rd son, Jackson was visiting them. Pampering him with home cook food and spend the night chatting away before he left for New Orleans. Even though it was a short trip, they really appreciated it.

 

Once he arrived at New Orleans, it was the starting of Mardi Gras. Of course the ever friendly Jackson love the atmosphere. He is after all an extreme extrovert. The music, the colours, the food. He made sure he documented everything with pictures and videos. Every since he started video blogging, way before he started his trip, he had gathered some followers who was interested with what he is doing. Well, he was only introducing them to the street food in Hong Kong and also places to visit there. But people seems to be interested with what he has to say and do so he decided to post more of his trips.

 

In the midst of the noise and parties, Jackson missed the calmness he would feel when Mark is around or when he is talking to Mark. He missed the times that he didn’t have to say anything or do anything. Being close to Mark was good enough. No words needed to be spoken and yet it would feel like the most fun time he would have.

 

************************************************************************************************

_ Hey Marks,  _

 

_ Finally some news from you asshole! Of course I miss you! Glad to know you are okay over there. Hope you read my gazillions email and pictures that I had emailed you. Now let me update you with my life. By the way, I am now in New Orleans for Mardi Gras. Before this I was in Brazil so you weren’t far off and considering that you were off the grid, you are still quite updated with my life. Btw, papa and mama sent their regards. I had the opportunity to drop by to visit them in LA before heading to New Orleans. _

 

_ I had a lot of fun in Brazil. The Rio Carnival is amazing. You must go there one day or we should go there together. It is such a colourful event. Words can’t describe it so I’ll let the pictures do the talking and I’m so lazy to type it all out here since you won’t be replying me anytime soon anyways. _

 

_ Now I’m going to party my life away here in New Orleans. Btw, check out my youtube channel for more details hehehe… if you are ever back to civilization again. Btw, are you darker than me now? _

 

_ You take care too. Don’t get eaten by lions or anything. But take pictures of the giraffes for me. Till we meet again, which I hope is soon. _

 

_ After a while crocodile (you robber!) _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Crocodile Jacks _

_ ************************************************************************************************ _

 

At night, when everything is quiet, they would both lie down and looked up to the sky to look at the stars knowing that the other would be doing the same thing. It didn’t matter how far they were from each other, they knew that the other would be thinking of them.

 

Jackson really wanted to see Mark again as it wasn’t the same when he couldn’t update Mark about his life. Crossing his fingers, hoping that there was a connection at the other end of the world.

 

**Jacks:** Marks, let’s meet up soon k.

**Marks:** Sure. When you and I get to the same continent

**Jacks:** How about meeting in another continent?

**Marks:** What do you have in mind?

**Jacks:** Let’s plan a trip together somewhere. It would be fun

**Marks:** Sounds like a plan. Where? 

**Jacks:** I’ll think of something and let you know soonish?

**Marks:** Ok. Can’t wait.

**Jacks:** See you later alligator

**Marks:** After a while crocodile

  
Mark smiled. He was happy to get a text from his best friend. Meeting up in another continent seems like a good plan. It feels like graduation week all over again. 


	6. 3rd July 2018

Mark is 25, Jackson is 24

 

“That took you forever to reach here Markiepooh!” shouted Jackson when he saw Mark at the KLIA.

Mark cringed when he heard that name.

“Oi! Wang Mandu! Just cause you landed few hours earlier,” punching Jackson’s arm.

“Come here asshole!” Jackson pulling Mark into a hug. Mark laughed.

“So what is our next plan Jacks?”

“Well, since we are leaving from either KL or Singapore on the last day of our trip, I was thinking that we should fly to East Malaysia to explore first before flying back here. What do you think Marks?”

“Sounds like a good plan. Let’s look for flight tickets now.”

“Sure. But let’s fly out tomorrow. I’m tired.”

“Yeah, I’m sure there is a capsule hotel here some where.”

“Yups.”

“Btw, daddy and mummy says hi Jacks.”

Jackson smiled.

“Papa and mama says hi too Marks.”

Mark chuckled.

The funny thing was, Jackson flew from LA while Mark flew from Hong Kong so they both stayed at the other’s house a night. This is cause they both transit there before flying over to Malaysia and decided to visit the other’s parents. It wasn’t awkward at all. They were both pampered by the other’s respective parents.

 

It wasn’t easy coming up with where they wanted to go. It took a lot of compromise and emails and text back and forth to finally agree on a country. Then it was a lot of discussion about the dates and then it was logistics and eventually getting their plans airtight before buying the flight tickets. It wasn’t easy as they were polar opposites but in the end they managed and now they are finally in the same continent, breathing the same air. 

 

They finally agree on flying to the Land of the Hornbills before going up north to the Land below the wind. They have research both places. Finding that both places was known for their natural habitat and was a haven for people who seek adventures. So they decided to make their way from south to north. 

 

To summarize their trip in east Malaysia, they explored one of the largest cave in the world, the Mulu caves, visited longhouses both in Sarawak and Sabah and found something in common between them. They climbed the second highest mountain in Southeast Asia, Mount Kinabalu and was awed by its majestic beauty. They hiked in Danum Valley. They spotted famous hornbills in the rainforest in Sarawak. The dive the wrecks off of Miri. Dive in Sipadan and Mabul, one of the most sought after diving havens in the world. They were intrigued with the fireflies at the Klias river. Visited the famous Sepilok for the orang utans. 

 

Food. They both like to eat and it wasn’t a surprise when they tried every food that they see. Some of the food was too spicy for Jackson like the nasi lemak or rendang but he still tried them. The seafood was cheap and fresh. It was a mixture of culture and it shows in the food. They could pretty much get anything they wanted including western food. They even egged on each other to try some local delicacies like ‘butot’ or sago worms. They freaked out when they saw the squirming large white colour worms but they didn’t want to offend the people at the long houses so they did. They washed it down with the local wine. It taste sweet but they found it a bit potent. Needless to say, they woke up with massive hangovers.

 

The cultural aspects of this two places was very interesting. There were so many different ethnics in this two places alone. Each of these ethnics has their own language, culture, costumes and dances. They were intrigue. 

 

“Marks, this place is fun but I’m tired.”

Mark laughed at his best friend. They were now relaxing at the hot springs after coming down from the Mount Kinabalu. It was what the doctor ordered after a tiring climb. It was cold and was quite tough but the view was worth it though they had to wake up like 2 or 3 in the morning to make the climb up to the peak.

“You said it Jacks. Can you believe it that we spent almost 3 weeks at this 2 places alone.”

“I know. We now only have 1 week left before we go back to wherever the wind brings us.”

“I think I have enough nature for now. What do you say we explore the nightlife next Jacks?”

“I thought you never ask Marks.”

After staying another one more night in the land below the wind, they took a flight to KL. It was a different experience. They went clubbing and shopping and of course eating again. They were in love. It was food haven in this country. 

 

After spending a month together in a different country, it was time for them to fly back home to visit their respective parents. They haven’t seen their own parents in a while.

“Jack's, my flight leaves first. Don’t miss me too much. Take care and email me soon!”

“Okay Marks. Stop nagging. See you later alligator.”

“After a while crocodile.”

They stood there hugging each other before letting go. With that, they were separated again. Jackson was happy that he was able to ‘document’ his trip with Mark for his Youtube channel.

 

Their trip together was like a recharge from life. After that, they spent some more time back home before deciding where they wanna go or wanna do. It was nice being able to see their friends and family for a longer time. Just spending time with them. At the same time, Mark and Jackson made sure they keep in touch and it was easier for them since they are home. They started facetiming each other too.

 

During that time, Jackson and Mark got into a relationship with other people. Jackson started dating a guy name Henry. He met this Henry in a club back home. Coincidently, he was also video blogging about the night scene there. They somehow clicked after talking to each other. They even appeared in each other's video. Of course Jackson texted Mark about it in details. 

**Marks:** You slut! You totally slept with him on the same night didn’t you Jacks?

**Jacks:** He is damn hot okay! Everything about him screamed sex

**Marks:** Haha that doesn’t mean you have to get into his pants right away

**Jacks:** I’ll have you know that he was the one getting into mine :p

**Marks:** TMI Jacks

**Jacks:** Nothing you’ve never seen before. Gtg. See you later alligator

**Marks:** Be careful of STD’s. After a while crocodile.

 

Mark on the other hand met a very nice girl name Sana. Well, it was more like his sister set him up with her colleague but they hit it off. Though she was 2 years older, Mark found her interesting. Maybe cause she was more mature than most girls his age were and it was a refreshing change. She was independent and wasn’t clingy. Of course Mark got a lecture when Jackson found out. He even made it a point to facetime him and yell at him.

“Tuan Yi En! I am suppose to be your best friend. Why am I only finding this out a few months after this happen?”

“Wang Jia Er! It’s cause we just made it official.”

“Official my foot. You should have told me once you met her. I told you about Henry the night I banged him.”

“Euw. TMI Jacks. You mean the night he banged you. Whatever. The point is, I’m telling you now.”

“I hatechu!”

“No you don’t. Now go do something productive with your life. I’ve got a date.”

“Fine. I’ll go do Henry. Talk to you soon. See you later alligator.”

“Didn’t need to know that Jacks. After a while crocodile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating this story as much as I like but I had writer's block for this one. FInally was able to write something though it is short. Thanks for taking your time to read this drabble of mind.


	7. 3rd July 2020

Mark is 27, Jackson is 26

 

Two years had past since Mark and Jackson went traveling with each other but as usual they still keep in touch. Some things had changed since then. For one, both of them are now single. Jackson’s relationship ended after a few months but Mark had just recently broken up with Sana after being in a relationship with her for 18 months. Reason for their breakup? Mark wanted to travel to South East Asia, mainly Thailand to teach english in an international school there and he had asked her to come along with him. It was a good opportunity for him to do something new and be able to travel at the same time. He just wanted a different environment. He wanted a challenge but Sana was happy with her life back in the states and the thought of uprooting herself to somewhere new didn’t sit well with her. When he told Jackson about this, he was surprised to learn that Jackson had recently moved to Singapore. He straight away picked up his phone to facetime him.

“You asshole Jacks! When were you going to tell me that you moved to Singapore?”

“Did you not see my video? I knew it! You didn’t!”

Mark was caught red handed.

“I haven’t been up to date with your vids kay.”

“I mentioned it like 2 videos ago!”

“Fine. I’m sorry Jacks. But you’ll forgive me cause you love me and can’t live without me.”

“Ugh… I hatchu. Whatever.”

Mark started laughing as he could see how annoyed Jackson was at him.

“I promise to watch your video diligently from now on Jacks.”

Giving his best pouts and sorry looks to him. He knew he was forgiven when he saw Jackson trying not to smile.

“Whatever. But now we would be at the same continent!”

“Yups though I’ll be teaching in Thailand but I think we can work out a weekend meetup.”

They went on to talk about their living arrangements and updating each other about their lives as normal.

“Hey Marks, I’ve got to go. My friends and I are checking out this new club. Gotta get ready soon.”

“Okay Jacks. I’m going to finish up my packing and I’ll let you know once I’ve settled down in Thailand.”

“You better! See you later alligator.”

“After a while crocodile.”

 

A week later, Mark had finally moved to Bangkok, Thailand to start his new job. It took him another week to get everything organized and familiarize himself with the school. It wasn’t that hard for him as he was very adaptable. But being in the same continent means it was easier for him and Jackson to get in touch with each other even more frequently, well at least they tried. That was one of the perks of moving halfway around the world to this new place. Even though they seemed to be caught up with their lives in a new country, they always come back to each other. At least now, it was easier to call each other or get a reply straight away without having to wait for more than 12 hours to chat with each other. 

 

Mark was settling in with his new job and he kept his promise of watching Jackson’s videos diligently and even made an effort to leave a comment so that he knew he watched it. Like he was reporting for duty. You can bet that Jackson replied to his comments every single time. Jackson on the other hand was living life in Singapore. He quickly adapted to the lifestyle and food there. He made friends with a lot of youtubers there and end up helping them vice versa when needed for skits or guest appearances. But he liked the fact that Mark was now much closer to him then they had ever been, continent wise, and he was able to just hop on a plane if he wanted to see him, which he did.

 

One weekend, Jackson had nothing planned and he knew that Mark was free as well so he decided to take a flight to Bangkok to see him. It only takes about an hour and a half. Thank goodness he had asked for Mark’s address when he moved there in case he wanted to send him some things, which he did, once in a blue moon. Mark got a shock of his life and an armful of Jackson when the latter knocked on his door.

“Alligator! Did you miss me?”

“You crazy idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack and get off me. You are not as light as you think you are.”

“Don’t be mean to me Marks. I flew all the way here just to see you.”

Mark was glad to see his best friend. He was feeling bored and now at least he has Jackson to be bored with.

“Ya ya ya. You are lucky that I was in.”

“It’s only 10.00am. I’m surprised that you are awake Marks.”

Mark hit Jackson at the back of his head.

“Ouch. Why did you do that for?”

“Just because.”

After putting Jackson’s things away, they both changed into tank tops and shorts and made their way out. They didn’t have a solid plan so they’ll just go wherever they feel like it.

“Oh, here is another Jacks and Marks adventure for my channel. My subscribers would so love it.”

Mark gasp.

“Are you whoring me out again?”

Jackson punch him on the arm.

“You idiot!”

Both Jackson and Mark couldn’t help but laugh. It felt good being with each other again. They spend their days wandering around Chatuchak, the floating market, Koa’san Road, temples and all the touristy things that they could think of within two days but they made a pact to travel around more for a longer period of time on a later date.

 

After spending 2 nights in Bangkok, it was time for Jackson to go. It was a very short trip but promises for a longer trip was made. According to Mark, there are so much more to explore and it would make a good video for his channel.

“Just say that you miss me Marks and I would fly here and rescue my princess.”

Mark rolled his eyes. He knew he should have just closed his mouth. Jackson started laughing non stop as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, nuzzling his neck.

“I’m just teasing you. You are not a princess but a lovely prince.”

“Much better,” said Mark as he pulled Jackson’s ears.

“Yah… You are so abusive,” giving Mark his infamous pout. 

Mark chuckled.

“Whatever. I think it’s time for us to sleep as we both have an early start in the morning.”

Jackson nods sleepily and proceeded to make himself comfortable in Mark’s bed, hands not leaving his waist or face from his neck.

“Jacks, are you going to be a koala in bed?”

“Shhh… I’m comfortable and you are not complaining about it.”

“Jacks…”

“Marks, let me sleep,” whines Jackson.

Mark smiled. Jackson had always been clingy with him but this was a whole new level but he was not, not liking it. In actual fact, it felt nice. It felt very natural for them to be like this. But one thing Mark was thankful for at the moment was the aircon in his room as Bangkok is very humid and add a koala Jackson to the equation, he might be living in an oven. Jackson on the other hand missed having someone in the bed with him, especially Mark. It was comforting to have Mark with him at the moment. Mark had always been his source of comfort all this time. His calm demeanor calms him and grounds him to the ground. It was just nice to hold or to be held by somebody who didn’t want something in return from him.

 

“Jacks, time to go or you’ll miss your flight.”

“Coming!”

“You’ve got your passport at least?”

“Yes mum. Stop nagging Marks.”

“Whatever. Have a safe flight and let me know once you landed.”

“Okay. see you later alligator.”

“After a while crocodile.”

WIth a tight hug, they both went on to different directions after leaving Mark’s house. It would be another few months before they see each other face to face again. When they both got back to their respective houses that day, it felt a bit empty. They missed each other presence. They weren’t sure if it was because they were feeling lonely after breaking up from their other halfs or flings. Whatever it was, they were both glad that they got to spend the weekend together after a long time, even though it was only for 2 days. 

 

They were also glad that their friendship never changed even though they were always separated by distance since they met 9 years ago. They both also knew that this was a friendship that will never end. There was a saying, if you have been with your friends for 7 years or more, it was most likely that you would be friends for life. 


	8. 3rd July 2022

Mark is 29, Jackson is 28

 

A year after their spontaneous trips around Thailand, They decided to go backpacking in Japan. This time Mark took the opportunity to make a trip down to Singapore before flying off to Japan together. Now it was Jackson’s turn to bring him around the small island and Mark even made Jackson accompany him on the rides in Universal Studios. Jackson being unhappy to go on those rides was an understatement. Mark ended up trying to placate the younger by agreeing to appear in one of his videos, the best friend tag, for his channel.

 

“Marks, we are off to another Jackson and Mark adventure!”

“You are just happy that you’ll get more hits for your channel Jacks.”

“Don’t be so conceited,” said Jackson sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

“Well, as I recall, a lot of the comments were about me,” Mark smirking at Jackson.

“Fine. I’m never putting you in my channel again.”

“Too late. I’m sure you will be video blogging about our trip.”

Jackson pouted at Mark. He knew Mark was right but he didn’t like losing to him about this which made Mark laughed. Mark couldn’t help but hit him where it hurts. He knew how Jackson felt about his subscribers asking about him all the time and he couldn’t help but rub it in. It was his way to get back at him for making him appear in the best friend tag video. He did what he always did when Jackson pouts at him. He pulled him close and rub their noses together which always make the younger laughs and he would always hug him right after. He knew his best friend really loves skinship.

“Ugh… You don’t fight fair dimsum!” whines Jackson.

“Okay mandu. Then I’ll just…” Mark started to take a step away from Jackson when the younger wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

“Ugh…”

Mark chuckled. He knew Jackson would always give in to him and vice versa. He hugged him back.

“Now, let’s get our asses moving to the airport before we miss our next adventure Jacks.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

 

 

It takes about six and a half hours from Singapore to Tokyo. Of course, Mark and Jackson didn’t sleep throughout the whole flight and ended up up talking about random things as usual. At that  moment, they were having a debate whether or not Jackson should dye his hair platinum blonde again and whether or not Mark should do the same. It was after all a very important subject.

“Marks, I’m just saying that I look good platinum blonde and you should do the same as well.”

“But Jacks, your hair is practically dying from the abuse you’ve been doing to it with your constant colouring.”

Jackson gasp. He place his hand on his chest.

“How could you say that? You’ll hurt my hair’s feeling. Apologize to it at once Marks.”

Mark rolled his eyes. He can always count on Jackson to be silly about things like this and acting like it was the most important thing in the whole wide world.

“You silly cow! I’m not apologizing to your hair you idiot.”

Jackson started laughing.

“But you know we would look good blonde Markie, well, I know I look good blonde and Japan is practically a fashion capital. I’m sure our hair is in good hands. ”

“Are you saying I won’t look good blonde Jacks?”

“Well, I’ve never seen you blonde before so I can’t judge you on that now.”

“Ugh… Fine. But don’t come crying to me when your subscribers think I look better than you blonde. I’m not gonna dye it black just cause your ego can’t take it mandu.”

“Now look who is the one with the inflated ego.”

 

 

Mark started giggling. Yups, this was gonna be a fun trip with his best friend. After their so called heated debate, they moved on to lighter things like whether or not should they get a pikachu and squirtle tattoos which made the flight attendants laugh when they asked for their opinions. Of course the flight attendants would indulge them. The pair of them make a gorgeous sight to behold to both the male and female flight attendants alike. Jackson on the other hand knew that and took full advantage of it by requesting for drinks and even extra blankets and pillows just because he can. Even before they land, both of them scored phone numbers and voluntary tour guides.

“Looks like you scored big dimsum.”

“You’re the one to talk mandu.”

After reaching their hotel, they decided to sleep and rest just for the day. Afterall they would be spending about one month traveling around Japan. They had already planned their route so they could afford having a free and easy time for a day since they would be back in Tokyo for their flight back to Singapore and Thailand. Their planned route, Tokyo- Yokohama- Nagoya- Kyoto- Osaka- Hiroshima- Nagasaki- Sapporo- Sendai- Tokyo. Seems like a whole to do but they were determined after hearing great stories about Japan. Jackson was determined to show the sights to his subscribers while Mark just want to immerse himself in the experience.

 

After waking up from their sleep, it was already dinner time. They decided to go have some dinner while going through their itinerary of their whole trip once more and double checking everything like bus schedules and train schedules.

“Hey Marks, when do you think we should dye our hair? Before or after our great adventures?”

“Of all things to go through, that is the first thing you think of Jacks?” 

Mark rolled his eyes.

“Hey! It’s a very important question okay. It would set the mood of our entire trip.”

“You mean to say that our hair colour will determine how much fun is our whole trip will be? The whole trip hangs by our hair colour?”

“Yes!”

Mark shook his head. It is very Jackson to say the darndest things in situations like this.

“Fine. Let’s do it tomorrow morning so that we can go to Shibuya tomorrow.”

“Woot woot! Watch out boys and girls of Japan, Marks and Jacks is coming at you!”

Mark yawned. It had been a tiring few days up till their flight.he knew they better go to sleep soon to not waste their time sleep tomorrow to start off the trip great.

“Hey Jacks, let’s go to sleep. We have a long day starting tomorrow and I’m not wasting it to sleep in.”

Jackson gave Mark a mock salute and lead him out. It was a nice night to walk at night as it wasn’t hot and it was cooling. They were having a nice time talking without Jackson waving his camera at him. It didn’t take long till they got back to their hotel, courtesy of Jackson. They were staying at a nice hotel cause Jackson was approach by them to help promote them in his youtube channel. Heck, some of the places they are going to stay throughout their whole trip was sponsored by the hotels so they did save quite a bit there.

“This is a really nice hotel Jacks. Kudos to you and your channel,” said Mark as he crawled under the covers.

“See. All my time making these videos are making you see the light isn’t it? It’s not bad appearing in them anymore right?” ask Jackson.

There was no answer from Mark as he had fallen asleep when Jackson was talking to him. He chuckled. 

“Great. Feels like I’m talking to a wall on our first night here in Japan. Good night Marks.” 

 

 

The next morning, they were up early to explore Shibuya for a little bit before dyeing their hair. Jackson was really excited about it and had plan to video blog about the whole process. He wanted to show the world his and Mark’s new hair colour. He planned to upload his blogs regularly at each stop. That way he would remember everything that had happened and will not forget every single detail of their trip. Mark on the other hand felt nervous. He had never dye his hair that light before though he had thought about it. He knew there was no way that he can wiggle out of this especially when Jackson was so excited and adamant about having matching colour hair with him. After consulting with his “fans”on twitter, Jackson and Mark decided to head to Hair Salon NALU. It came highly recommended by his Japanese and non Japanese dans. Not only that, the steward and stewardess from their flight recommended it as well. Mark felt a bit better knowing that.

“Marks, trust me.”

“You, not so much. The stylist, yes.”

Jackson punch him on the arm.

“Meanie!”

Mark started laughing.

 

As they were seated in front of the mirror, Mark had no say when Jackson had already told them what to do with their hair.

“Make me platinum blonde and him blonde too.”

The stylist felt Mark’s apprehension.

“Don’t worry. I personally think you will look good blonde. Maybe not as crazy as your friend over there.”

Mark started giggling. He felt so much better already. It turns out that their stylists watches Jackson’s channel and follows him. So they spoke to them throughout the whole process and Jackson loves it as it makes a good content for his channel. When it was finally done, their respective stylist decided to unveil them to each other. They were having a friendly banter between each other to see who looks better blonde. Mark was blown away when he saw Jackson being a platinum blondie. It was there and then that Mark realize, the feelings he had for Jackson the first time he met him was still there and it had been festering inside him for all these years. Mark was sure that he is in love with his best friend but was also sure that Jackson doesn’t feel the same. He was brought out of his daydream when he heard Jackson hollering on top of his voice.

“What did I tell you! You look good blonde.”

He pulled Mark so that both of them were looking at the mirror together.

“We look good Markie!”

Mark chuckled. It was kinda true. They both look good blonde.

“Watch of boys and girls of Japan, Marks and Jackson is on a prowl!” said Jackson. 

Mark couldn’t help but laugh at Jackson’s bold statement. By then, Jackson had already taken out his phone to snap a picture of them to upload on his social media. At the same time, he was busy texting the steward and stewardess to bring them out for dinner. Mark couldn’t help but stare affectionately at his best friend, wondering what is going on in his head. 

“Marks, I got us dates a.k.a tour guides after lunch. So, let’s grab lunch and meet up with them.”

“That was quick Jacks.”

“Of course. Time and tide waits for no man.”

“Wow, deep,” tease Mark.

“Yah… Be nice to me,” whines Jackson.

Mark ruffles his hair which made the younger smile.

 

 

After spending a few days in Tokyo, Mark and Jackson started on their round Japan trip. Their first stop was Yokohama then Nagoya and a few more places before heading back to Tokyo for another 2-3 days before their flight back to Singapore. Mark was happily taking loads and loads of pictures at each place that they went to. Jackson on the other hand was video blogging a lot. After each day, both of them would go through Mark’s pictures together and Mark would help Jackson to edit his video’s.

 

It was in the middle of this trip that Jackson started to encourage Mark to venture into photography.

“Yien, I think your photos gorgeous. You should really think about doing it full time.”

“You really think so Jiaer?”

“Would I lie to you? Well, maybe but it looks promising. I remember seeing a lot of good comments on your social medias about your pictures.”

“Yeah but anybody can say anything Jiaer.”

“But didn’t you tell me that one of your pictures was feature in some magazine before?”

“It was just a local magazine back home.”

“Well, I think you should pursue it and I am willing to be your model Yien. Anytime.”

“Yah… You just want nice pictures for your social medias Jiaer.”

“Hey, I’m a hot commodity so grab me while I’m available.”

Both of them started laughing. Mark couldn’t help but want to grab him in every sense of the word. But true enough, Mark was having fun taking pictures of everything including Jackson throughout their whole trip. As the day goes by, Mark felt himself falling even more in love with Jackson. Maybe it was because he had acknowledge his feelings that he was even more aware of the younger. But he didn’t dare to say anything to Jackson just yet as he felt that his feelings felt new and maybe because they were hanging out more often since moving to Singapore and Thailand respectively.

 

After the end of the trip, Mark stayed over at Jackson’s place for one more day before flying back to Thailand. Both of them was tired yet satisfied with their adventure. They spent that one night just going through Mark’s pictures to reminisce before falling asleep next to each other. When Mark woke up for his flight, he was surprised to find Jackson wrapping his body like an octopus. It was a nice feeling, being warm and close to him. Mark decided to revel in that feeling for while longer before waking Jackson up. Jackson being Jackson was throwing a tantrum after having get use to being with Mark everyday for the past one month. It was until Mark promised him that they would see each other soon that cheered Jackson up. Jackson had already thought of a great plan to see Mark soon even though it might take him a year to actually fulfill that. After bidding each other good byes, Mark made his way to the airport, forbidding Jackson to sent him off. It would make it harder for the elder to leave the younger and vice versa if they were both at the airport.


	9. 3rd July 2023

Mark is 30, Jackson is 29

 

After spending 3 years in Thailand, Mark decided to move back home. He started a blog to help students or young adults who were interested in teaching in other countries and also volunteering to help build water wells and other projects. He had the contacts and the network. So, he thought he would use that to help the projects as well the interested parties. It was a win-win situation. After realizing his feelings, Mark didn’t feel like looking for someone new. He wanted to see how far and deep does his feelings go towards Jackson and being back home seems like a great place to start. At the same time, he decided to venture more into photography. It was really interesting and it gave him the freedom to work from anywhere and most of all, it was Jackson that suggested it to him.

 

Jackson on the other hand decided to move to Denmark after their backpacking trip in Japan. His excuse was, it was time for him to explore the European countries and the people so to speak. He wanted to see that part of the world and immerse himself in the culture was the excuse he gave Mark. But in Mark’s opinion, he just wanted to smoke weed legally while enjoying the red light district in Denmark. That made Jackson ignored him for about a week until the younger really wanted to brag to him about his supposedly hot S&M threesome with his new open-minded sort of girlfriend and a mutual friend. It wasn’t hard for him to meet new people in a short span of time. So Mark wasn’t really surprise when he call him to tell him that.

 

In a short span of time, it seems like Mark was getting known for his photographs and his network was also actively helping him to promote his new venture. After all, he was helping people to help with the charity organizations and as well as being teachers in new places. He was helping them to make a difference in people’s life. Mark was traveling extensively in the states to immerse himself with his photography projects. He was sending his pictures for competitions around the world, traveling to different countries to learn the art of photography from well known photographers to fine tune his art. At the same time, he took jobs like wedding photography, events, portraitures to supplement his income and to brush up on his skills. No job was too small for him as he believes that every little thing will help him with his skills later on. It was also a great way to meet people and get the word out. Though he was an introvert at heart, he was trying hard to get out of his comfort zone. 

 

After being on YouTube for so long, his talents and skills in talking was getting known in some circles which landed him a gig to host a travel show around Europe. It was a break for him and it was something he loves doing. He loves meeting new people and learning new things about a place. So being a travel show host was really suitable for him. Of course after hearing the news, Mark was the first person he wanted to tell.

“Markiepooh!”

“What do you want?”

“Is that how you greet your best friend in the whole wide world?”

Jackson was pouting. Mark of course knew after knowing him for so long and so well.

“Stop pouting and tell me what is it.”

“I’m not going to tell you because you are so mean to me.”

“You know, there is nobody else you can tell besides me. Not including mummy and daddy and your girlfriend and I bet, you haven’t even tell them yet,” tease Mark.

“Wang Dimsum you are so mean to me,” whines Jackson.

“Wang Mandu, but you love me,” imitating his best friend.

“Ugh… I hate you.”

“No you don’t, now spill.”

“Fine. You are lucky that I love you this much Marks.”

Mark felt a thump in his heart but he chuckled anyway.

“So what is it Jacks?”

“Guess who is hosting a new travel show around Europe?”

“Woot Woot! Congratulations Jacks! You deserve it! Why are you still on the phone with me for. Go tell mummy and daddy and then go celebrate!”

Jackson was laughing. Trust Mark to be excited on his behalf.

“I’ll call mummy and daddy tomorrow and I’ll be celebrating tomorrow as well. Tonight, I’m gonna celebrate with my best friend in the whole wide world.”

It made Mark so happy that even though they were far apart, he was the first person that Jackson thought of to share the good news. They continued talking and updating each other as usual. They were sure that Jackson would be busy after this and maybe the updates won’t be as frequent but Mark and Jackson was sure that nothing would change between them as usual. After all, this was a normal occurrence in their 10 plus years friendship. Jackson could hear Mark yawning.

“Hey Marks, I think we better go to sleep now.”

“Yeah. Congratulations again. Have a good rest Jacks.”

“See you later alligator.”

“After a while crocodile.”

 

 

After that call, both of them was busy. Jackson with his new show. Mark with his pursue of beautiful pictures around the states. Even though he was now hosting a show, Jackson made sure he was up-to-date with his YouTube postings. Mark made sure he watches them regularly as well to avoid unnecessary complaints from the younger. He made sure he post at least a comment on each new video as a subtle way to let Jackson know that he was watching, as promised. Jackson also made sure he looked for Mark’s comment as a way for him to check up on the elder and his promise. Their talk time was scarce as he was really busy to keep up with his work and girlfriend and channel. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was  happy.

 

They haven’t been in contact for the last few months, more so because of Jackson’s busy schedule so he decided to plan a surprise birthday party for Mark’s 30th birthday. He made plans with the Tuan’s excluding Mark. He wanted everything to be special and he wired money to the Tuan’s as he wanted to be the one to pay for it. After all, it was because of his videos of his adventure with Mark that he was being offered a job to host a travel show. He was having fun planning it with papa and mama as well as Mark’s siblings. For some reason, he wanted it to be special as Mark was turning  30. Jackson was so excited. He almost blurted out his plans in his videos a few times and he had to make sure that he edits them out.

 

Jackson arrives in the states on the day of Mark’s birthday after being assured by Papa and Mama Tuan that Mark would only be arriving home in the evening from Las Vegas. As soon as he landed, they got to work. They set out to decorate the place and to pick up the food and everything. Time was the essence at the moment. They had to make sure that Mark didn’t drive back from Vegas earlier than planned. Mama Tuan was casually messaging him on the pretence that they were having a family dinner and wanted to know what time will he be able to make it. It took almost the whole day for Jackson and the Tuan’s to settle everything. 

 

Everybody was waiting at the back when Mark finally arrives home with Jackson in middle holding a bunch of balloons for no absolute reason.

“SUPRISE!” 

Mark had a shock at how nicely decorated everything was and his family and friends was there. The most shocking thing was seeing Jackson standing in the middle of the garden with a bunch of helium balloons with the goofiest smile that he had ever seen plastered on his face. Mark was happy that Jackson found himself knock onto the ground and the balloons floating away from them.

“Yah… Marks! Your birthday balloons!”

“Asshole! When did you get here?”

“How about us getting up first?”

Mark quickly got up and pulled Jackson with him. Jackson hugs Mark properly.

“Happy birthday Wang Dimsum! May you be bless with everything you want in life!”

“Thank you idiot!”

“Mama, papa, Marks isn’t very nice to me,” Jackson walking up towards Papa and Mama Tuan with a pout on his face.

Both of them chuckled.

“Mark, say thank you to Jackson. He planned the whole thing since a month ago,” said Mama Tuan.

Mark rolled his eyes and tried to keep the smile off his face but obeyed Mama Tuan.

“Thank you Jacks.”

That was good enough to make Jackson smile and drag him to the buffet table. After dinner, Mark went round thanking everybody that took their time to spend his birthday with him. He was pleasantly surprised again when Jackson came out of the house holding a birthday cake while singing on top of his lungs the happy birthday song. After a short fight of smearing frosting on each others face, Mark finally cut the cake and it was shared with everybody. It was way past midnight when the guest finally made their way home. The Tuan’s decided to clean up when they wake up.

 

 

Like before, Jackson was staying in Mark’s room. After taking a hot shower, they were both talking on Mark’s bed.

“Wait! Before I forget,” said Jackson as he started digging around his luggage looking for something. He was practically throwing his clothes everywhere.

“Yah! Jackson!”

Jackson was so happy when he finally found what he was looking for.

“Happy birthday again to my alligator in life!” handing Mark a nicely wrapped box.

Mark grins.

“I bet you didn’t wrap this Jacks,” tease Mark.

“Hmmppp… Just open it you ungrateful friend,” said Jackson as he pouts.

Mark ruffles his hair and proceeded to unwrap his present. When he opened it, it was beautiful necklace. On it was a dream catcher pendant. It was simple yet meaningful for the elder.

“Thank you Jacks. Its really nice.”

“And expensive too,” tease Jackson.

Mark put it on right away and gave Jackson a tight hug.

“Now you have no excuse of ever forgetting me Marks and I also have the same thing,” said Jackson as he revealed the necklace he was wearing.

“How can I ever forget such a loud and shameless friend of mine.”

“Yah!” screamed Jackson as he wrestles with Mark on the bed.

Mark couldn’t stop laughing. He was so happy that his best friend and possibly the love of his life took the time to organize and flew all the way from Denmark just to spend his 30th birthday with him.

“Thank you crocodile for taking your time to spend your time and money for my 30th birthday,” said Mark as he held onto Jackson. Wrapping himself around Jackson.

Jackson kissed him on the head and wrapped himself around Mark as well.

“Anything for my favourite alligator in the world. Now I will be expecting a lot on my 30th birthday.”

Jackson stayed a few more days spending time with the Tuan’s before heading back to Denmark. Both of them felt recharged and refreshed. Mark was sure now that he loves Jackson more than a friend. Deep down he hopes Jackson feels the same but he didn’t want to say anything to ruin the moment they have. He was grateful enough to spend his birthday with the younger. It was more than he asked for. Since that day, Mark has never taken off the necklace that Jackson gave him. He considers it his lucky charm.


	10. 3rd July 2025

Mark is 32, Jackson is 31

 

Jackson felt like he had achieve everything that he wanted to achieve. He felt like he had experience all that he wanted to experience. Now it was time for him to settle down. He was madly in love and faithful with his Danish girlfriend of two years. She was up for anything and he loves her for that. He decided to tall Mark his plans.

 

“Marks!”

“Ugh… Jacks.”

“Are you still asleep?”

“I just fell asleep like 15 minutes ago. What do you want? It better be important or I’ll hang up on you like 10...9...8…”

“You grumpy pot!”

“5...4...3…”

“I’m planning to propose to my girlfriend like this weekend!”

That made Mark woke up from his slumber in 2 seconds flat.

“Am I hearing things wrong? You, Jackson Wang wants to settle down?”

Mark could feel his heart wavering. He could feel his heart slowly crumbling. Jackson as usually sounded like an excited puppy.

“Yes! I think it’s time Marks. I mean, she is everything I wanted and she is beautiful and spontaneous and adventurous.”

Mark could feel tears slowly rolling down his face. It was at this point that he was never as sure as he was in his whole life. He was and had always been in love with his best friend. It doesn’t matter if he was single at that time or he was involved with somebody, Jackson was the love of his life. But maybe this is the universe’s way of telling him to give up and move on with his life. Maybe this was for the better.

“Marks? You there?”

“Y-yeah. Congratulations asshole!”

“Not yet idiot!”

“Tell me all about it okay Jacks.”

Though he was hurting, he couldn’t rain on his best friend’s parade.

“Of course Marks and you must be my best man okay.”

“Who else would it be?”

Jackson was laughing and hollering.

“Love you Marks. Will update you soon. Gottago.” 

“Love you too Jacks. Bye.”

When Jackson put down the phone, he quickly made his way to Tiffany & Co. to choose a rock. He was excited. When Mark put down the phone, he wept and wept and wept. Feeling like his whole world was crumbling down. 

 

After Jackson updated him about his magical proposal, Mark really felt like it was a sign for him to move on. This is it. This is the end of the road for his one sided or unrequited love. He decided to throw all his energies into his work. He will use it as a distraction and also motivation to find his happiness in life just as Jackson did. He was sure he would get his happy ending as well, maybe. For now, it is all about finding himself and making himself a better person.

 

 

Two years later, Jackson and his fiance broke off their engagement. Jackson thought that he would be devastated but for some reason he wasn’t as devastated as he thought he would be. The reason his fiance or ex-fiance gave him was that he was getting boring. He wasn’t as spontaneous as he was before. He was getting serious. Jackson thought that it was a good thing. He was  looking into his finances more. He was setting aside money to buy a house for them to settle down. Another reason she gave was that he wasn’t as adventurous in their sex life as he was when they first met. Jackson just thought it was time for him to not fool around with other people like a threesome or orgy, when he decided to settle down with “the one”. 

 

Though he wasn’t devastated, he was really sad. He felt like a failure. On top of his ex-fiance leaving him for another lady, the show that he was hosting finally ended. It just felt like everything that was good in his life was coming to an end. He felt empty and alone. He didn’t call Mark to tell him about his sad news. The last he heard from Mark was the elder telling him that he is following a group of sailors to sail from one end to the other end of the world and communication would be hard though he receives a postcard from time to time from the elder letting him know that he was safe and alive.

 

Jackson decided to move back to Hong Kong for a little while. It was nice to be able to be accompany his parents again like when he was younger. Money wasn’t an issue as he had started saving up when he decided to get married. So whatever savings he had was handy since he hasn’t decided on his next course of action. He decided to take a break from his YouTube channel as well just to rearrange his life so to speak. It wasn’t like he was moping around the house. He was going out and meeting up with his friends and also he gets invitation from the Hong Kong youtubers to collaborate on things. It was still fun. He was still busy in that sense but his parents could sense that he was not as happy as he portrays himself to be. Other people might think otherwise but for his parents and Mark, if he was there, they would know that the younger was not being his true self and something was weighing him down.

 

Seeing that their son was unhappy, they told him that they wanted to go visit his grandparents in China. Jackson decided to follow them and maybe to get in touch with his roots. It had been quite sometime since he had visited his beloved grandparents. Maybe he will get his inspiration again. When he was in Shanghai, he felt happy for the first time in so many months. Spending time with his family made him happy. The simple life and not hustling and bustling in a big city did wonders to his disposition.

 

 

Sitting there looking at the wonderful nature around him made him miss his best friend. It had been quite some time since he had spoken to him and he hasn’t even updated him on his life yet. He tried his luck and tried texting his friend.

**Jacks:** Marks where are you? I miss you.

**Marks:** Hey Jacks. I just got back home like a week ago. Mama and papa keep on bugging me about my adventures. How are you Jacks?

**Jacks:** I’m okay now I guess.

**Marks:** You okay?

As soon as Mark sent that text, he decided to call Jackson. It was rare of him to be like that.

“Hey Marks. I miss you buddy!”

“You okay Jacks?”

“I am now.”

“What’s wrong?”

Jackson took a deep breathe. He felt like he was finally over everything and he could now talk about it. He started telling Mark about his broken engagement and the show ending. He told Mark about him moving back home.

“Yeah and that’s it. An update of my life.”

“I’m so sorry Jacks. Sorry i couldn’t be there for you.”

“It’s okay Marks. I’m okay now. By the way, I’m in China.”

“Getting in touch with your roots?”

Jackson started laughing. Mark was glad to hear his best friend laughing again.

“Yeah. I need to easternized myself again Marks.”

“Are you going to travel round China?”

“Maybe. Would you like to join me?”

“As much as I love to Jacks, I can’t. Mama and papa will kill me as I just got back after spending few months at sea. Post it on YouTube so I can be jealous about your travels.”

“I want to see your pictures too.”

“I promise you will. I’ll send you my favourite ones okay mandu.”

“It was really nice talking to you dimsum.”

“I’m here whenever you need me.”

“Your bill will be crazy. I’ll update my channel soon then. See you later alligator.”

“After a while crocodile.”

 

Jackson felt like a burden had just lifted off his shoulders. He was at ease. He was happy. He was inspired. He told his parents and his grandparents his intentions of traveling round China and putting it on YouTube like his other travels. They were very supportive of it. He started researching about China before setting off. He made a list of places to go and places to eat. He started off in Shanghai and had the pleasure of his grandparents and parents being his tour guides there. It was fun to film them but it was more work in the sense that he needed to make subtitles as the people in China mostly converse in chinese or the local dialects. But at the end of the day, Jackson was satisfied. It gave him a sense of gratification.

 

 

As he began his journey, traveling around China, he was offered again to host and produce a travelog to introduce the places that he was going. He was in charge of the content and he could film and go wherever he wanted. It was a dream job. While traveling, he also met up with youtubers along the way so it was like killing two birds with one stone. Throughout his journey, he was reminiscing a lot about the times he spent with Mark and also the time he didn’t spend with Mark. No matter what changes he was going through, Mark was the only thing constant in his life. It didn’t matter how far they were apart or how long they didn’t talk to each other, they always can pick up where they had left. Jackson also could always be himself whenever he was with Mark. Mark didn’t judge him. Mark accepted him as he is. It was one of those nights when he was looking up the night sky, he took a picture and texted Mark that he realize that he always wants to share every moment of his life with Mark. 

**Jacks:** Be jealous of my night sky Marks

Mark took a picture of the beach, where he was at the moment and sent it to Jackson.

**Marks:** Never!

Both of the chuckled. It was very typical of them.

 

 

As the months go by, Jackson was discovering more and more about China and was introducing China in segments. Sometimes about the food, sometimes about the culture. It was keeping him busy but he was happy. But everything he do, he kept thinking about Mark. How Mark would have loved this food or how he would have enjoyed this hike or he could take beautiful pictures here. He kept asking Mark to join him but Mark was getting busy as well with his photos. It was bringing him places except to where Jackson was. Slowly, Jackson begin to realize that he loves Mark. it didn’t hit him like a freight train or like a tonne of bricks. He began to realize it when he was unconsciously associating Mark in his conversations and also buying small random crocodile related objects to give to Mark. It was when he was organizing his things in his grandparents place that he realize it. He kept every single little thing that Mark had given him. Everything. He finally realize that he was in love with his best friend. The only nagging feeling that kept him from saying anything to Mark was, does he feel the same?


	11. 3rd July 2028

Mark is 35, Jackson is 34

 

Mark decided to move to Korea after his last conversation with Jackson 3 years before. He had started pursuing photography during their Japan trip and he decided to pursue it seriously in the states. His hard work paid off as he had held 2 photography exhibitions within those 3 years and was in the process of organizing his third one. On top of that, he was now kind of in a relationship with a gorgeous actor name Jinyoung. Everything seems to be going well with him. His career, his social life and even love life. Mark did tell Jackson that he was moving to Korea as he had been getting a lot of request from the Asian market to come down to that part of the world.

**Marks:** Jacks! Guess where I’m at?

**Jacks:** Hong Kong

**Marks:** Close but not that close

**Jacks:** ):

**Marks:** Korea

**Jacks:** So near yet so far

**Marks:** Finally settled everything

**Jacks:** Wait a minute. You moved to Korea? Already?

**Marks:** Yups

**Jacks:** When?

**Marks:** Few months ago. Didn’t I tell you that?

**Jacks:** No. We were both busy. Well, I was busy traveling for work. I thought you were too

**Marks:** I was and got an offer here and decided to move. So here I am.

**Jacks:** Congrats Markiepooh

**Marks:** Come visit me

**Jacks:** I will. Hey I gtg. Work calling.

**Marks:** Ok. Take care

**Jacks:** You too. See you later alligator

**Marks:** After a while crocodile

 

Jackson felt a bit left out as he only found out that Mark had moved to another country after it happened. He had always told Mark about him moving before he moves. But the happy thing about it is that they are much closer in distance. Not as close when they were in Singapore and Thailand respectively but close enough to hop on a plane to see the other if they want to. It’s true that both of them had been really busy for the last few years. Mark with his work that takes him around the world. Jackson with his work that takes him around China. One would think that he had finish exploring China already but he keeps finding new things to explore and before he knew it, it was close to three years since he started. It took him a few weeks more after the conversation with Mark that he decided to make plans to see Mark. It wasn’t easy. It took a lot of emails going back and forth to arrange their schedules to suit the other.

 

************************************************************************************************

_ Marks, _

 

_ My show should be wrapping up in a few weeks time but I think I’m able to take a week off on the week of your birthday. _

 

_ See you later alligator, _

_ Jacks _

_ ************************************************************************************************ _

_ Jacks, _

 

_ For now that week is free. Are you coming or not? If you are, I am making sure I don’t take on any projects then. _

 

_ After a while crocodile, _

_ Marks _

_ ************************************************************************************************ _

_ Dimsum! _

 

_ I’ll make it happen. That week is mine! _

 

_ See you later alligator, _

_ Mandu _

_ ************************************************************************************************ _

_ Mandu _

 

_ Fine. It’s yours! _

 

_ After a while crocodile, _

_ Dimsum _

_ ************************************************************************************************ _

 

Jackson was very excited when he finally got the green light to take a break the week of Mark’s birthday. At least he is able to celebrate it with the elder again and he was looking forward to it. He couldn’t really sleep on the flight to Korea. Mark on the other hand was looking forward to spend some time with Jackson. He couldn’t wait to introduce him to his kind of sort of not confirmed boyfriend. It would be the first time or maybe second time that he is introducing Jackson to his so called other half. 

 

 

Mark felt as nervous as he was the first time he waited for Jackson at LAX. Just like the last time, as soon as Mark’s eyes landed on him, he could see the younger running towards him and he found himself an armful of Jackson, again.

“I’m jealous of those who hug you Mark.”

Mark pulled away from Jackson, looking at him curiously.

“Why?”

“Because for one moment, they held my world.”

“Yah… So cheesy.”

Mark was pushing Jackson away from him. But, he would be lying if that didn’t make his heart flutters.

Jackson chuckles.

“So where are you taking me Marks?”

“Well, you would need to freshen up first and then I’ll bring you to meet Jinyoung.” 

“Jinyoung?”

“Yes. Park Jinyoung, the guy that I am kind of seeing or just getting to know at the moment.” 

Mark couldn’t keep it a secret anymore. He was nervous to see Jackson and was nervous to tell him about Jinyoung and he sort of blurted it out.

“Oh…”

“He is really nice and sweet.”

“What does he do?” asked Jackson. He could feel his heart breaking.

“He is an actor.”

“Where did you meet him?”

Mark smiled at the memory.

“We met at a little coffee shop. He was getting coffee and I was actually reading at that particular coffee shop. Coincidentally, we both had the same book that day. He approached me and we started talking.”

“So… Are you guys dating?”

“Well, I’m not sure. This would be our third date I think. It has been going well but will see what happens from now onwards.”

“Oh…”

“Nothing happened so far except maybe a few kisses but that’s it.” 

Mark felt like he had to give Jackson an explanation.

“Oh…” 

Jackson wasn’t sure how to react. He was excited to see Mark and he was tired from the flight and all of a sudden he was bombarded with the news of Mark having someone. Kind of sort of but still, it was something hard to swallow. They were quiet throughout their ride from the airport to Mark’s place. Mark just thought that Jackson was tired. Jackson just didn’t know what to say.

“You must be tired. Rest for a while. I’m going to develop some pictures in the dark room and then I’ll take you out for dinner. Make yourself at home Jacks.”

 

 

Jackson nods and made himself comfortable on Mark’s bed. Mark was staying in a two room apartment and converted the smaller room into a dark room. But it was not unusual for them to share a bed. Jackson could smell Mark on the sheets. How he loved it. He love being surrounded by Mark’s scent and his things. Everything in the apartment screams out Mark’s name. But he also notices a lot of their pictures around their house. On the night stand, he noticed it was the bracelet that he had given Mark for his graduation. He felt a glimmer of hope. He didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep until felt the bed dip down. When he opened his eyes, Mark was only in his towel, putting on the bracelet on his wrist. Jackson also noticed that Mark was wearing the necklace that he had given him for his 30th birthday. Mark was telling him to take a bath and get ready as he would be bringing him out for dinner and to meet Jinyoung. 

 

Suddenly Jackson felt an overwhelming love for Mark. He knew that it was now or never. He had to tell him. Whatever happens, happens. He doesn’t want to meet Jinyoung or anybody else. He just wants Mark. He dared himself to wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Yah… Jacks. Go take a bath,”  says Mark as he leans back into Jackson’s embrace, nuzzling his cheek.

Jackson kissed Mark on the lips. Mark was caught surprised but he didn’t not like it. He was just surprised.

“Jiaer?” 

Mark felt lost. He wasn’t sure what to think. He thought whatever he was feeling towards the younger was no longer there. But when he felts his lips on his, all those feelings came rushing back.

“Yien, I love you,”  whispered Jackson between kisses. As he pressed Mark down on his bed, he kept repeating those words in between kisses.

“I love you… I love you… I love you…”

When Mark finally captured Jackson’s lips again, he was biting and sucking on them as if his life depended on it. He hoped and prayed that he wasn’t dreaming. They were kissing and kissing until their lips were red and swollen and yet they didn’t want to stop.

“Jacks, I want more,” as Mark whispered in his ears.

Jackson felt his heart would burst with the love he has for Mark. He started attacking Mark’s neck, collar bones, ears, wherever his lips could reach at that moment. His hands was tugging Mark’s towel impatiently. He wanted to feel the skin underneath. The whimpering and whining that was coming from Mark’s lips was getting under his skin. He knew that he couldn’t hold it in anymore. When he finally got a hold on both his and Mark’s cocks, it was drenched in precum. 

“Baby, I promise you it’ll be better the second time around. I can’t wait anymore,” as he strokes them. He loves how the way Mark’s body arches towards his. How flushed his body looked because of him. He was biting and sucking onto Mark’s neck. Mark was not able to talk coherently as he felt his orgasm hitting him.

“I-I-I love y-you.”

That was all it took for Jackson to come. Both of them just lied there, matted with sweat and cum. Jackson was still on top of Mark as he strokes his back.

“What took you so long Jacks?” 

“I don’t know. I was dumb and stupid. Didn’t want to ruin what we had. What’s your excuse?”

“Same.” 

 

They just lay there until Mark felt Jackson’s lips dragging along his chest, before latching onto his nipple. Mark felt himself arching towards Jackson again. He could feel Jackson’s teeth nibbling him gently before sucking him roughly. Before he could register what Jackson was doing to his chest, he felt Jackson’s finger teasing his puckering hole. He shivers.

“You okay baby?” 

Mark nods. He reverse their position, so that he was straddling Jackson. Jackson push himself up to be closer to Mark. He pushed his fingers into Mark’s mouth before bringing it down to tease his hole. Mark was holding onto Jackson tight, nuzzling his neck. When Jackson’s finger push into him, Mark was feeling a slight burn. Jackson could hear him wincing and felt him flinched just a little.

“Slowly Jacks.”

“Okay babe.” 

Jackson teased his nipples to distract Mark from the pain before adding another finger. When he was sure that Mark was comfortable and his fingers could slide in smoother, he added another until he was three fingers in.

“Baby, put it in. I can’t hold on any longer,” Mark whines.

“Just a bit more.” 

When Mark felt Jackson pushing himself in slowly, Mark felt a pain he never felt before. He could feeling body trembling. He kept telling himself that it would feel better soon. Jackson on the other hand was trying to make him as comfortable as possible. He started stroking him to distract him. He could feel Mark clenching and squeezing around him.

“Baby, not so tight or I won’t last long too.”

Jackson wanted to stop when he saw Mark’s tear stricken face. He was going to pull out when Mark stopped him.

“I’m okay. Just a little bit more.”

Jackson started to bite him and pulled him down by the hips. Mark felt like he was splitting in two. 

“Shhh… It’s all in baby. Shhh… I’m here.” 

“Don’t move yet Jacks. It hurts.” 

“Okay baby.”

Jackson started mouthing his neck, hands rubbing his back soothingly. When Mark felt better, he told Jackson to move. At first Jackson moved slowly, and after grinding and thrusting into Mark, Mark yelps.

“Is that it baby?”

Mark nods and held on Jackson tight. Jackson started thrusting upwards, hitting his prostate over and over again until Mark came hard. Without any prior warning to Mark, Jackson flips them over and started thrusting into Mark until he came inside Mark. They were both panting hard, trying to catch their breath. When Jackson felt himself calm enough, he slowly pulled out from Mark and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you Marks.”

“I love you too Jacks.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Never better.” 

“Want to take a shower together?”

“I can’t stand. You’ll have to carry me forever.”

“My pleasure.”

 

Mark never made it to his third date with Jinyoung. It was also the best birthday week he had in years.


	12. 3rd July 2029

Mark is 36, Jackson is 35

 

Jackson remembered the day that he asked Mark to marry him. Jackson moved to Korea to be with Mark. Jackson was back to be on YouTube full time and Mark had just finished another exhibition. Both of them decided to take a break and go on a holiday, so they decided to travel to New Zealand. Mark made him go bungee jumping and skydiving with him. Jackson swears that Mark is trying to kill him but all the elder did was laugh at him and kissed him. 

“Baby, I swear that you are trying to kill me. Just so you know, the insurance is in the lower left drawer in the closet in our bedroom.”

“Don’t be such a baby, my baby Jackson. You will survive cause I am here with you.”

“I hate you Marks.”

“I love you too Jacks. Now about that insurance...”

“Baby! This is not the time,” as Mark made them both jump for the tandem bungee jumping.

Jackson was screaming on top of his lungs while his boyfriend was laughing like crazy while holding on to him. When they were both lowered to the boat waiting below, Jackson was cursing and hitting Mark repeatedly to voice out his displeasure.

“How could you do that to me baby! I almost had a heart attack!”

Mark couldn't stop laughing. All he did was to hug Jackson and showered him with kisses.

“Baby! This is the time that you should be reassuring me that I am still alive and I will live plenty more years to come,” whines Jackson.

“Don’t be so dramatic Jacks. You are still in one piece okay and you will outlive me.”

“That’s for sure since you live so dangerously like this,” tease Jackson.

“Yah… Baby!”

Now it was Jackson’s turn to laugh uncontrollably.

 

That night, while looking out at the night sky, they could see the aurora borealis. They were reminiscing about the last 19 years they’ve known each other. 

“Remember the time when we….”

“And also when we…”

There conversation flows with their memories. Looking back then, Jackson realize that it has always been Mark all along. He was the first person he thinks of when he wanted to share his success and failures. It was also Mark that he would go the distance for like traveling to another part of the world or to try new things. It was also always Mark who never judge him with his life choices and no matter what road they took, it always lead them back to each other. There and then, Jackson knew that he wants to spend the rest of his life with this crazy guy. Mark was still talking about the time they were traveling in Japan when Jackson told him to shut up and wait for him for a little while.

“Rude!” was all Mark could say.

Jackson ran into the room to retrieve a box that he had hidden from Mark. He had been carrying it for the past year. He couldn’t believe he was able to keep a secret like that from Mark for that long. When he went back to Mark’s side, the elder was pouting and glaring at him. Jackson couldn’t help buat to squish his face till the elder was cursing him.

“Yah… you fu…”

Mark stopped himself when he saw Jackson holding up a ring right in front of his face.

“Wh..?”

Mark was speechless. He didn’t know what to say or think. He held his breath. Jackson didn’t hold his hand or do anything to reassure him. He just held up the ring in front of him. A simple platinum band.

“Marks, you are the craziest mother fucker I’ve ever met and yet I’m so in love with you. I won’t promise you the world or anything. But I promise to give you all of me.”

Jackson had Mark laughing at the word fucker..

“So, here I am. Just me, Jackson Wang Jiaer, asking you, Mark Tuan Yien, will you marry me?”

“Well it takes one crazy mother fucker to know another and yes, I will marry you.” 

Jackson crushed his lips on Mark before slipping the ring onto his finger.

“Though that wasn’t a romantic speech at all asshole. Is that how you call your future husband? Crazy mother fucker?” Mark teasing Jackson while holding onto him.

“Well, it did the trick didn’t it asshole. But I do really love you baby.”

“I really love you too baby.”

They just lay there on the hard wooden floor at the verandah, holding each other while looking at the night sky. It may not be the most romantic proposal to some people, but it felt just right for Jackson and Mark. That moment captures who they are and what they are to each other. They could be anywhere in the world, but as long as they have each other, it is enough.

 

 

Mark had to make Jackson promised him to not say anything on YouTube until they had formally and properly inform their parents first. They wanted to enjoy their engagement privately and intimately before the craziness of going into the nitty gritty details of planning a wedding. They just wanted to enjoy them first. It felt so good to call each other fiance. Something they used often throughout the trip instead of calling each others name. People might think they are crazy but they didn’t care. So they waited till they return from their trip before calling both parents via skype on two separate laptops. They wanted to announce it to them together.

“Hi mama, papa,” Jackson greeting the Tuans.

“Hi daddy, mummy,” Mark greeting the Wangs. 

After the formality of asking how is everybody etc, Jackson and Mark couldn’t wait anymore.

“You see, there is a reason why we are calling you guys,” says Jackson.

“Well…” Mark lifts up his finger to show them the ring.

Before they could say anything else, both side of parents were cheering and hollering. Well, maybe the fathers. The mothers were already crying tears of joy. After all the well wishes etc, both side of parents informed them that they will coming down to Korea at the end of the week to have dinner and talk about the wedding. Before they could say anything else, the parents informed them that they now have to announce it to the other family members and bid them goodbye.

“Well, that went well. Don't you think Jacks?”

“I think so too Marks.”

“Damn. We need to clean up the guest rooms now,” Mark groans.

“You said it,” as Jackson sighs.

 

True to their parent’s words, they both came down one day after the other. The Tuan’s arrived first and then the next day the Wang’s arrived. The house had never been livelier but both Jackson and Mark loved it. They missed being in the same place with their parents. Skype and phone calls is not the same as being together with them. During dinner, they were all talking about the wedding like the venue etc. Jackson and Mark wanted a small and intimate gathering which both parents agreed. After discussing with each other, Mark and Jackson told them that they want to get married in LA as same sec marriage is recognize there. After compromising with their parents, they agree to get marry in one month’s time. Their parents didn’t want to wait any longer than that. Mama Tuan even invited Mummy Wang to stay with them to prepare for the wedding while the boys are in Korea which she accepted right away. Mark and Jackson felt so touch that their parents accepted their relationship so easily and readily. After spending a week with them, their parents made their separate plans to plan Jackson and Mark’s wedding. The mother’s updates them from time to time which the boys are grateful for. All they needed to think about is their suits.

 

 

After a really hectic month, a few days before the wedding, Mark and Jacks on flew to LA. It was a flurry of activities of confirming the cake and menus. The decorations and venue had already been agreed on and arranged by the parents. On their wedding day, everything was perfect in their opinion. They decided to have the ceremony in the Tuan’s garden. They invited the minister to come over. Jackson was really nervous waiting at the makeshift altar. He was in a three piece black suit. His hair was now dyed black. When the entrance song, Canon in D was played, he turned towards the house and waited impatiently for his husband-to-be. When he saw Mark, he felt tears in his eyes. He looked so beautiful in his white suit. His hair dyed honey blonde. Even when Mark was finally standing in front of him, Jackson felt like they were the only two person in the world. It was only when the minister knock his head that he realize they were still in the middle of the ceremony.

“Jackson, your vows?”

Jackson took out the vows he wrote for Mark. He could feel his hands trembling. Not because he was scared. He was nervous. He took a deep breath and started reading it out loud.

 

“Jackson’s vow to Mark.”

_ I could never imagine my life without you baby. _

_ Even when we were staying in a different country or continent, we were always together, one way or another.  _

_ You were there with me every step of the way. _

_ Every road that I had taken, leads me back to you. _

_ You accept me for who I am. You take me as I am. _

_ And you love me like no other.  _

_ I won’t promise that I won’t drive you crazy or make you want to murder me. _

_ I won’t promise you that we won’t fight. _

_ But I promise you, that it will be all worth it in the end. _

_ I love you then, I love you now and I’ll love you forever. _

_ You are my world baby! _

 

By the end of his vow, Mark was wiping the tears off Jackson’s face. He couldn’t believe how sappy his future husband was at the moment. The minister then turned to Mark, “Mark?”

 

“Mark’s vow to Jackson.”

_ You are enough.  _

_ I don’t need all the riches in the world or anything. _

_ As long as I have you, I have all that I need. _

_ I love you Jackson. _

 

In the midst of tears and sappiness, Jackson just had to open his mouth.

“Yah… Four lines baby? I wrote you a story!”

All the guest including Mark started laughing until the  minister cleared his throat.

“Jackson Wang Jiaer, will you take, Mark Tuan Yien, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times till death to you part?”

“I do!”

“And you Mark Tuan Yien, will you take, Jackson Wang Jiaer, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times till death to you part?”

“I do.”

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband.”

“Finally,” Jackson said out loud.

Before Mark could react, Jackson’s lips was already on his. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Jackson and Mark couldn’t ask for anything else. It was like how they envisioned it to be.


	13. 3rd July 2031

Mark is 38, Jackson is 37

 

After their wedding two years ago, Mark and Jackson decided to stay in Korea permanently because of Mark’s career. Jackson could work anywhere in the world and he was just enjoying his time Youtubing about his and Mark’s life in Korea. Even though he had received offers to host a new travel show, he turned it down. He didn’t want to be far from Mark. He rather travel with Mark while making his own videos which was what he has been doing. When Mark had to travel around Korea to take pictures, Jackson would tag-a-long. They were living the blissful married life.

“Baby, where are we going today?”

“Jeju-do.”

“Again?”

“Yups. I wanted to take pictures around the whole island. The last time we were there, I only took the touristy attractions. This time I want to be a bit more adventurous.”

“Are you going to kill me again, baby?”

Mark started laughing. His husband knows him too well. He wrapped his arms around his waist and began kissing his neck and face.

“Spill it Tuan!”

“Well, one thing I plan to do is to take pictures while paragliding, Wang.”

“Can I not join you?”

“No. Come on baby, just one time. You’ll love it!”

“But baby…” whines Jackson.

“Just this once.”

“That’s what you said when we went skydiving in New Zealand before dragging me to do that AGAIN in the states.”

“Please baby please… It’ll be worth it in the end.”

Jackson started hitting Mark.

“I can’t believe you just quoted my vows to you baby!”

Mark was laughing like crazy while trying to get away from his husband. 

“This will cost you 5 video blogs with me.”

“3?”

“4 and that’s it, Mark Tuan.”

Mark smiles and kisses Jackson. This was a normal occurrence in their household, the teasing and compromising.

 

 

After spending almost one month in Jeju-do, Mark and Jackson decided to stay at home for the next few weeks. It’s not like they were loaded. They made enough to be comfortable and to be able to be picky about the jobs being offered, especially for Mark. Jackson and Mark stayed in bed one particular morning as they had a tiring albeit satisfying night together. Making love for a few hours until they couldn’t keep their eyes open. Until they were too tired to do anything else but sleep in each other’s arms. It was as if they were trying to try all the moves written in the Kamasutra, a book that they had bought when they were in India. Mark got up earlier and decided to surprise Jackson by buying his favourite brunch that morning. On a rare occasion, Mark would take his bicycle out for a ride and since it was a beautiful day, he decided to just to that. After buying brunch, he decided to just cycle around Hangang River before heading back. He was thinking how lucky he was to be able to do what he love for a living and to be with the one he love. He was feeling very grateful for everything. He still couldn’t believe it. He felt really blessed. On his way back, maybe it was fated or he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. A car got out of control and hit Mark. 

 

Jackson woke up feeling sated and happy. He saw the note that Mark left him.

_ Hey baby. I love you. I’ll be back with your favourite brunch and person. _

Jackson couldn’t help but smile at how cheesy his husband can be. He really love Mark. After a quick shower, Jackson decided to edit the video he had shot with Mark the day before. He was so engross with editing it and by the time he uploaded it, 2 hours had gone. It was normal for Mark to be distracted by his surroundings when he is out. His world shattered when he received a call from the hospital. Mark never had the habit of carrying the emergency contact numbers in his wallet but that particular morning, he decided to pocket the card that Jackson made that contains his contact numbers in his wallet. Jackson was always nagging him to bring it along. Little did he know, that was the last time Jackson would have to nag him.

 

Jackson received a call in the afternoon and felt like his world had ended there and then. He felt numbed. He called his friend Jaebum to send him to the hospital. When he saw Mark, he started wailing. His beautiful Mark was no longer there. His world came crashing down. He was told that Mark died on the spot and didn't feel any pain. He cried and cried and cried until he fainted. When he woke up, he cried again. He was hysterical. The doctors had to sedate him. When he was finally calm enough, he had to call their parents the news. They were already there with him the very next day. Even though the Tuan’s lost their son, they knew Jackson was in a worst condition. Everything felt like a blur to Jackson. He don’t even remember claiming Mark’s body or the funeral. He don’t remember seeing Mark’s casket being lowered into the ground. All he remembered that one day he was still in bed with Mark, the next day, he was alone and will forever be alone in that same bed. Jackson cut out all contacts with the world so to speak. He would only to talk to his and Mark’s parents, if he was coherent enough to talk. Jackson was moping. He drank to numb the pain. He felt like he couldn’t continue living without Mark at his side.

 

 

One day, Jackson’s mum called him and she was lucky that he had just woken up and hasn’t started drinking yet. As much as she wanted to stay with him, Jackson told them all to leave. He wanted to be alone. They respected his wishes even though it was the hardest thing a parent could ever do.

“Baby, how are you?”

“Mummy, it hurts so bad. I miss my Mark so much.”

“I can’t imagine how you are feeling right now my precious baby boy.”

“Tell me what to do mummy. Just tell me what to do. I can’t live like this. I can’t live without him.”

“Oh baby…”

“I feel like a part of me died along with him mummy. I want him back. Please bring him back to me mummy… Please… I’ll do anything. I just want him back mummy. Please bring my world back to me. Please please please please please... Mummy I'm begging you please.”

It broke Mummy Wang’s heart to hear him say that. It broke her heart to hear him sobbing like that. She was sad too. She had also lost a son in Mark but she knew it was nothing compared to what her son was feeling at the moment. She kept quiet a while, listening to her son sobbing. 

“How am I to live with a broken heart mummy? I can literally feel my heart breaking everyday.”

She then remembered a quote from one of her favourite author.

“The broken heart. You think you will die, but you just keep living, day after day after terrible day.” 

Mummy Wang was quoting Charles Dicken, from his book, The Great Expectations. They spoke just a little while more and Mummy Wang only put down the phone after she felt like Jackson had finally calmed down a bit.

 

 

Jackson was still moping around a few weeks after he had spoken to mummy Wang. 

He was going through their wedding album again as usual. A habit he acquired after Mark died. This time, when he got to the last picture, he finally noticed that it was slightly bulkier than the others. He then noticed that there was an envelope behind their favourite picture throughout the whole album. It was their faces covered with frosting after they had an “incident” while feeding each other cake which ended up with them retaliating against each other. They had the ugliest laughing face in their opinion but it shows how happy they were at that very moment. He recognize that writing anywhere. It was his beloved Mark’s. He felt his hands shaking when he opened the envelope gingerly.

 ***********************************************************************

_ Happy 2nd Anniversary my Crocodile Jacks!  _

_ I love you with all my heart. _

_ It must have gotten you some time before you found this right? Haha!  _

_ It had taken us a long time to get to where we are but I never had any regrets. The last 20 years had been a great adventure. But my greatest adventure is always you. Learning and growing with you. Though we fight and want to murder each other, but you are right, it is worth it in the end. _

_ Here’s to many more anniversaries to come. _

 

_ p/s: I’m jealous of those you hug today, because for one moment, they held my world. _

 

_ pp/s: I love you with all my heart Jacks. You will always be my world. Continue bringing joy and laughter to my world. _

 

_ Love your world, Alligator Marks _

************************************************************************* 

 

Jackson broke down crying. It was as if Mark wanted him to find it on this day, on his birthday. It was a gift to him. Jackson wasn’t sure how long he cried but by the time he stopped, he felt better. 

“Yah… You are so cheesy Mark Tuan. You totally copied me,” saying to nobody in particular.

Jackson decided to live as best as he could there and then. Mark would have wanted that. Like Mark said, he wanted his world to continue bringing joy and laughter. Jackson called daddy and mummy Wang as well as papa and mama Tuan, apologizing to them. He knew he wasn’t the only one grieving and he had made them worried about him. He promised that he was going to be better. When Christmas was close, he invited his parents, the Wangs and the Tuans over to Korea to celebrate with him. It was a bittersweet affair. They were laughing and crying but they knew that they will survive this, especially Jackson. The Tuans threaten to kill him if he doesn’t visit them soon.

“Remember Jackson Tuan, you will always be our son.”

Jackson smiled and hugged papa Tuan tight. He took a picture of daddy Wang and papa Tuan together, cheekily telling them that, this is what he and Mark would have looked like if they grow old together. They laugh and they cried. They knew then that Jackson will be alright.

 

 

Jackson also decided to video blog about his life after Mark. Ever since they confessed and stayed together, Jackson made Mark appear in his videos very often, which is almost everyday, sometimes sharing with the world about their life. He knew he had to explain to his subscribers why Mark wasn’t in his videos anymore. He decided to create new videos called  **_Life after Mark_ ** to show how he was coping after losing him and hopes that it was helping other people. It was his way to cope. A form of therapy. He finally found a new meaning in life when he read encouraging comments about how his videos was helping with people in the same situation with him. People was also telling him what they were doing in his situation. He found something to keep him going.

 

Jackson still misses Mark but it doesn’t make him feel like he wasn’t able to go on anymore. Now it makes him wants to do things. It makes him want to do things that Mark might like to do in his place. So if somebody asked him to go bungee jumping again or any crazy adrenaline rushing activities, Jackson would say yes. He knew that Mark would be experiencing it with him in his own way and that puts a smile on his face. 

 


	14. 3rd July 2011 (Epilogue)

Mark is 18, Jackson is 17.

 

Both Mark and Jackson was lying down on the jetty, looking at the cloudless starry sky, legs dipping in the lake.

“Have you ever thought of doing something crazy, like out of this world Mark?”

Jackson turned to look at Mark. The senior was enjoying the view.

“Always.”

“How about doing something crazy right now?”

“What do you mean Jackson?”

“Ever been skinny dipping before?”

Mark stared at Jackson as if the younger had lost his mind. Jackson on the other hand was already standing up and was already stripping.

“Are you crazy? We’ll get pneumonia or sharks might eat us or crocodiles!”

The next thing Mark heard was a splash in the lake and a grinning handsome boy looking at him.

“This is your last night as a senior in school. Stop the what ifs and just jump. Take a leap of faith. You’ll never know what happens if you don’t take that first step Mark.”

Mark sighs and closed his eyes. He had never done anything crazy throughout his high school life. Maybe this is the time to do this. He is leaving the next day anyway, so what’s the worst thing that can happen? He took a deep breath and strip down and joined Jackson in the lake. Jackson started cheering and that made Mark laugh. They just swam lazily in the lake. Enjoying the tranquility of the lake. 

 

It wasn’t long till Mark started to feel cold from being in the lake.

“Hey, Jackson, I’m going up now. Starting to feel cold.”

Mark started to swim closer to the jetty.

“Hey, Mark, wait a minute.”

Mark saw Jackson swimming towards him and pulled him close. Using his body to warm him up. Mark could feel himself blushing because of the close proximity of their naked bodies. He could see and sense the arousal in Jackson and in him. It wasn’t long until they made their way back to jetty, just holding onto it as an anchor while they started to explore each others mouth and body. They could feel their kisses getting more and more heated and their breath getting heavier. They were taking their time making out knowing that this might be the last time they would be seeing each other. 

 

 

It wasn’t long until Jackson heard his friends looking for him. They didn’t see him at the jetty or lake but they were just randomly shouting hoping that he would hear them as the car keys is with him.

“Oi!!! Jackson! We want to go for a ride now! Leaving in 10 minutes. See you up front or we’ll smash your windows!”

 

Jackson sighs. He was hoping that this night will never end. He liked talking to Mark and he was very comfortable with him and it was nice kissing and holding him.

“I think that's your cue to go,” said Mark shyly as he climbs out of the lake.

“Yeah,” as Jackson climbs out with him.

They both quickly got dress but took their time walking. They didn’t say anything until they were almost out front of the lake house.

“I guess, I’ll see you when I see you?” ask Jackson ask he rubs his neck nervously.

“Maybe. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

They lapse into silence again until Jackson’s friend’s started calling him again.

“Jacks! Let’s go!”

Jackson threw his keys at them, “Will be there in a minute.”

Mark was scribbling something on a piece of paper and thrusting it into Jackson’s hands.

“Errr… That’s my email address. Email me sometimes. Bye.”

Jackson smiled. 

“Bye.”

Jackson started to walk towards his car and Mark back to the lakehouse. Less than a minute later, Jackson was running towards Mark.

“Mark, wait!”

Mark turned around, feeling a bit surprised. Jackson pulled him into his arms and kissed him on the lips passionately, one last time. After a few seconds, he could feel Mark wrapping his arms around him and returning the kiss as passionate as him. When they both finally separated, they were panting slightly. They both smiled, their forehead resting against each other.

“Email me,” said Mark.

“I will,” replied Jackson.

“Drive safe Jacks.”

“See you later alligator.” 

“After a while crocodile.” 

Jackson smirked and walks away waving at Mark. Looking at Mark looking at him. That day, that image of Mark was imprinted in his mind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this is the end of the story. I know it's a sad ending. This is one of the hardest stories that I had ever written. I really loved the book & the movie One Day. It is really a beautiful story. Thank you for all the kudos and for staying till the end of the story. I'm sorry for breaking your hearts. I know mine was broken when I wrote chapter 13. Till the next story~

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea sitting in my mind for a while and didn't know where to start until I saw Mark & Jackson's GOT2DAY.  
> Still trying to get the ideas out but I have the rough outline already.  
> Not sure when I'll update this but I will.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> Finally got all my ideas together and finally updated the tags. Like I said in the summary, this story is inspired by the book and movie with the same name. Finally finish writing the story. I'll be updating this 2 more times. Chapter 13 & 14 will be post on the same day. This is one of the most hardest story for me to write. Hope you like it.


End file.
